


Gods of Elysia

by PassionPhantom



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (Did I miss something?), (MAJOR bottom Dean scenes), (not so angelic though), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angelic Grace Kink (Supernatural), Angelic Grace-Powered Orgasms (Supernatural), Battle Scenes, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel is Protective of Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester is Loved, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Dean is In Over His Head, Enjoy!, Eventual Happy Ending, Everyone needs to use their words, Fluff and Angst, God!Cas, God!Michael, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Magic, Magical Tattoos, Master/Servant, Michael is a Little Shit, Michael is a jerk, Misunderstandings, Not kidding, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Religious Conflict, Rimming, Rituals, Romance, Rough Sex, Sacrifice, Sam Ships It, Spiritual, Supportive Sam Winchester, Teasing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Torture, and Sammy, atheist!Dean, soulmate-ish, spiritual elements, there is a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-05-30 16:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: Caught in a war between the Gods of Virtue and the Gods of Vanity, Dean Winchester is a man of no faith. He doesn’t believe in fate, the gods or even love. But when his brother, Sam, is nearly killed he finally prays to Castiel, the one and only virtuous god of love, in order to save Sam’s life.Dean binds his mind, body, and soul to the archaic deity and finally now has to learn what it means to have faith.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first challenge fic guys! And the second fic I have completed ever!!! Yay! **pops open the champagne**
> 
> **Challenge mantra:** No one told me to go this hard for the DCMB 2019 challenge. But I did. I did it for all of you. 
> 
> To be honest, I went through a lot of emotional ups and downs while writing this. I lost faith in myself and my writing skills but I kept going until it was completed despite the obstacles I faced. Though if it wasn’t for my friends and beta readers: 
> 
> [tfw_cas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tfw_cas) /// Tumblr: [punk-is-notdead](https://punk-is-notdead.tumblr.com/)
> 
> and 
> 
> [theirprofoundbond](https://theirprofoundbond.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I wouldn’t have pulled through this challenge if it was for both of them coaching me through and showing me the way. I owe a big thanks to them. ( T u T) Thank you, guys!
> 
> Big thanks to the mods of the DeanCasMiniBang challenge for being awesome and friendly!
> 
> And last but not least! A big THANK YOU <3 to [bihuntersandgayangels](https://bihuntersandgayangels.tumblr.com/) For being an awesome artist! I love the banner and the drawings you made! Thank you a million times over <3 <3 <3 :D 
> 
> **Quick Side Notes:** A major part of this work has been inspired by Judeo-Christian Theology as well as Hebrew terminology. I do not create this work to offend anyone in any way possible. But to finally create a magical/ LGBTQ+ friendly world I have dreamed about that is attached to a belief I adore. 
> 
> Alright, I shall wrap this up so you guys can go ahead and read!
> 
> **Update:** I made an epic playlist for the fic :D 
> 
> [Gods of Elyisa Soundtrack ](https://open.spotify.com/user/passionphantom/playlist/76W2pPXNWs1nDxhYKnz9oI?si=RgcE2VDHT-yyTwmNb3zfHA)
> 
> I really hope you all enjoy this fic and the music! *smooches* <3 <3 <3

_We are the archaic deities of Elysia and the world below._

_We are majestic, vicious and devastating,_ _and we shall rule over you in Elohim’s absence._

* * *

**Earth, 2019.** **_Anno Domini_ **

_Millennia after the eradication of Lucifer and The Fall of Man._

Lord Michael stepped over the burnt bodies of fallen men and women with a smile on his face. He was tall, dark and ravishingly handsome, with warm brown skin and hardened black eyes. He wore a black suit and a long matching cloak that dragged across the ground, shifting the placement of the bodies as he walked through. The heavy smell of scorched flesh pleased Michael, and he trod carefully amongst the ash and blackened bones, exalting in the sacrifices. 

Looking to his believers who marveled at him, Lord Michael’s smile grew wider. He was overjoyed and astounded by his worshippers’ efforts, and all of Michael’s dark lords and ladies were beautiful, with hearts wicked and willing to do anything for their god. They bore the markings of vanity on their own black cloaks, and bowed low to their lord and chanted prayers. 

Prayers for chaos, conceit, and greed. That is what Michael was: a god of greed. _The_ God of Greed. A Son of Violence and War. It was all that he knew. Bloodshed, terror, and greed. It was his most favored vice, and Michael longed to have everything. 

Power and control over all of the heavens in Elysia, the kingdoms on Earth, and the empires of Sheol. He wanted control over all the beasts and mortals alike...He’d have the entirety of the universe if it were possible. 

Still, the ravenous archaic god knew his own limits, and murdering all of Castiel’s believers was good enough for him. 

Looking toward the heavens now, Michael laughed hysterically as it began to rain. Michael could hear his younger brother, and the sounds of Castiel’s cries brought more joy to Michael than the burnt sacrifices and the wicked prayers of his Advocates. 

Castiel’s spirit screamed in agony as he ran throughout the palaces of his heavenly realm, Eros. Breaking the doors and shattering the glass in the windows, Castiel shouted and sobbed. He was heartbroken and wounded deeply to have not only lost the war with Michael, but also the souls of his beloved worshippers. 

They were children to him, _his children_ , and no matter how hard Castiel tried to retrieve their burnt souls through his own powerful magic...it was not enough. Not enough to meet the rage of Michael’s greed. 

Castiel shouted and cursed the Gods of Vanity with all his power. But he stood alone. His fellow Gods of Virtue were dead. Samandriel, Hannah, and Hael were destroyed, and it pained poor Castiel to be alone in his heaven with no believers to exalt him. 

Speaking in the divine High Enochian tongue and sealing away his palaces, Castiel abandoned his ruined heaven to wander the fallen earth. Lost, weakened, and broken, he vowed to himself that he’d never adopt another worshipper...because the pain of losing them was much too great. 

Now, with the war between the Gods of Vanity and the Gods of Virtue ending in Michael’s fiery victory, the time of peace and tranquility was over. For it was now time for the Vain God’s rule over Elysia, Earth, and Sheol.

Michael ceased his laughing and moved forward to bless his followers, giving them long lives, beauty, power, and chaos, just like they prayed for. The God of Greed spoke in High Enochian, 

_“Let there be more bloodshed...let the living mortals of the Earth be ours entirely. Have your fill with them, ravish and kill them if you please, and burn their bodies as offerings to me. I am your god, Michael, son of greed.”_

With that order, the Advocates praised Michael, bowing, singing, and chanting. Adoring him and all his power, and relishing in their own blessings. 

One by one they dispatched from where they stood and searched the earth, finding mortals and doing what they willed. From there a new era of violence was born on Earth. It was like nothing the mortals had ever seen.


	2. Temple of Sacrifice

Deep inside a deathly forest, the Temple of Sacrifice was vast and covered heavily with ancient markings. It was the waiting grounds of mischievous worshippers and their beloved deities for all the wicked, the righteous, and the slothful. 

There was darkness all around, not only because it was night. No, this darkness was deeper than any night before. 

Handsome, strong, and with a fierce defying heart, Dean Winchester stood alone in the depths of the forest. Wincing, he looked up toward the moonlight and wondered at the black sky. He was looking desperately for the stars...but there weren’t any. Because… the stars in Elysia never shone when the gods took a sacrifice. 

Vibrating in the night’s air were violent chantings, echoing from inside the temple. Evil songs were sung, and agonized moans mixed with pleasurable cries erupting from the mouths of wicked women and men, who rocked back and forth, swaying in the thick of a ravaging and diabolical prayer. 

Hiding in the undergrowth, Dean finally looked away from the ebony sky and watched the temple, waiting for his brother to catch up to him. He had run ahead of Sam because of the pull. A mysterious pull that guided him toward the temple. 

It was like a call, a faint one. Born within the thin line between silence and the spirit, and Dean hated it completely in his heart. He hated the strangeness of _it_ , and he fought every aspect in his body to ignore it, except for what he saw in the Temple of Sacrifice. 

Dean stood near the temple, searching for clues, reading the old markings, and also looking for evidence of ritual sacrifices at the hands of Advocates. 

Over the past six months, there had been mass kidnappings across the U.S., maybe even across the world, much to the Winchesters’ knowledge. The two brothers believed that it was the prophesied apocalypse finally coming; the Gods of Elysia collecting the souls that they were due. But no…

Not all of the hundreds to thousands of missing people were erratic believers being taken up in a rapture. Some of them were good people who also happened to be youthful, attractive, and in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Lost in an anxious thought, Dean bit on his lower lip and narrowed his brows. Still ignoring the _pull_ and listening to the chanting, he wondered what the hell was taking his brother so long. Then... 

There was a sudden sound of a twig snapping, and it made Dean jump out of his skin and reach for his gun. He turned around immediately only to see Sam approaching him, finally. 

“Dammit, Sammy! I could have shot you, ya know,” Dean nearly shouted and then sighed, putting his firearm away and rolling his eyes. 

“Glad you didn’t, or we would have some unwanted attention drawn to ourselves.” Sam Winchester said in a low voice, and hid behind a tree adjacent to Dean. 

“It’s dark as fuck out here,” Dean said, while Sam nodded and peeked over at the temple. 

There was a reason Sam took his time to catch up, and his older brother understood it. Listening to the singing of Advocates and their worshipping, Sam scowled. The dark songs and chanting were about to drive him mad with fury. 

It was all an insult to Sam; the news of the kidnappings and wicked worship for the Vain Gods all because... Sam Winchester was a Noble, believer in the Gods of Virtue. He wasn’t prepared to have to face rival believers, and Sam feigned interest in staying put in the Impala, pretending that he was gathering holy water, oil, and monster killing bullets.

_“Just in case we run into more trouble than we bargained for.”_ Sam had told Dean, and it made Dean scoff. 

_“Get over it, Sammy. Make it quick.”_ Dean had said, then got out of the car, leaving Sam feeling less than whole. 

But now, Dean looked at his brother and acknowledged his anger. Not only because Dean was experiencing something mystical on his own, but because of all the crimes being committed. They were going to do the best they could to get to the bottom of this case, and save as many people as they possibly could. They were hunters after all. 

“What else have they done so far...besides sing?” Sam hissed. 

“Nothing so far,” Dean answered, turning back to the high temple. “Still, let’s get inside. I need to see what is happening.”

“Lead the way,” Sam nodded just as Dean started to sneak forward. 

...

  


Inside the Temple, there were blood-red altars with golden linings. The songs of darkness rang clearer and louder, deep rhythmic vocals in the darkly divine language that was only spoken by the Advocates of Greed. 

They were all cloaked in deep red robes, and were adorned with blood marks on their foreheads. Standing in circles around a high rise altar in the very center of the temple, some worshippers hit higher notes, while others moved to light candles to brighten the scarlet sanctuary. 

And on the high altar lay a young and beautiful red-haired woman, who was naked, bound and gagged. She cried against her gag and shook violently. 

The young woman prayed for an escape, not to the gods but to herself. She fought deep in her soul and tried with all her might to move, to look around and find a way to free herself. But still there were so many people around her singing and screaming, terror paralyzed her on the altar. 

The High Priest of Vanity, and Grand Advocate to the voracious Lord Michael, chanted in the divine language. He called forth to the Vain God, in order to gather his attentions to a brand new sacrifice. 

The poor young woman’s eyes widened and watered as the High Priest stepped toward the altar, and held up a hand to silence the low ranking followers. The temple went quiet and the High Priest began to say, “This woman has a good soul and an able body. May she be bled out and then burned for our god, Michael, Son of Greed.” The old man swiftly pulled out an angelic blade and looked into the woman’s eyes, and smiled.

. . . 

“Dean, what do you see?” Sam asked as he and his brother crept into the temple’s back entrance. Moving through the dark corners stealthily, Dean peeked from their hiding places to see what was going on. 

Dean winced as he looked, trying to focus his sight, and that’s when he saw the red-haired woman on the altar. She was shivering in fear and whimpering hard, her naked body covered in sweat and her arms and legs bound tightly. 

It all clicked immediately for Dean as he heard the tall High Priest say, 

_“May she be bled out and then burned for our god, Michael, Son of Greed,”_ and just before the High Priest could drive the blade into the captive woman’s chest, Dean sprinted forward while drawing out his gun and firing at the crowd of Advocates. 

The priest roared as bullets ripped into the side of his abdomen, his shoulder and his wrist. Dropping the knife and falling to the floor, the man crumpled in pain, his body curled into a ball and his screams sounding something like a spell or a prayer. 

There was running and shouting all over. Followers who were once chanting were now running for their lives, pushing and shoving, and trampling each other to make it out of the temple. 

Sam rushed through, trailing behind his brother, his gun drawn and ready to fire on whoever aimed to attack. But soon he heard the whimpers of the poor woman on the high altar, so he broke away from Dean’s side and rushed over to her. 

She flinched terribly and gasped repeatedly as Sam Winchester untied her. She cried again madly, hoping that this wasn't some sort of trick; that the two men were indeed there to save her. As soon as she was untied and ungagged, she jumped away and sobbed, falling to the floor and covering her vulnerable body. 

“No no no,” She waved her slender hands back and forth and backed away. This made Sam’s eyes widen, and his brow furrowed when he realized that the woman was truly frightened of him. 

“We’re not here to hurt you, okay? We’re here to save you.” Sam stepped forward gently. Fearful beyond reasoning, the woman curled up into a ball and continued to sob and shake. Sam averted his eyes when it completely hit him how exposed she was, though in the midst of the chaos, there was an abandoned cloak on the floor, and Sam quickly picked it up. He wrapped it around the poor woman’s shoulders and asked, “What’s your name?” 

“Ch-Charlie.” She answered shakily, and was suddenly distracted by the sounds of someone else’s whimpering, crying and pleading. Sam turned around to see his older brother tormenting the High Priest. 

“You sick son of a bitch! You and your filthy gods deserve to die.” Dean snarled angrily and continued to pistol whip the High Priest. Dean didn't care for honorifics, or have much respect for a clergy member. He just wanted to punish the man who he believed had killed so many young men, women, and children.

“Dean! That’s enough!” Sam shouted, and rushed over to his brother to make him cease the beating. But Dean broke free and continued, cursing the man and the gods, and leaving him bloodied and broken on the floor. 

Sam watched in horror as Dean punched and kicked on the man repeatedly, unable and truthfully not wanting to stop his brother. 

His own anger at the High Priest was just as valid. But something strange was happening. Dean was going overboard, but it wasn't only just that. The man was screaming but not only in pain. His howling prayer was ringing loud as if he was calling for someone...or something. 

  


Dean’s last punch landed and knocked the man unconscious. He sighed and looked over to his brother, who gave him a dirty glare. Dean shrugged at Sam and walked over to the woman. 

“Hey, I’m sorry you had to see something like that...hell, to have to go through this. But don’t worry...you're safe now.” 

Charlie gulped back her fear and closed her eyes in relief, holding the thick heavy cloak around her body tightly. She sighed heavily, feeling numbness replace the anxiety she was experiencing.

The temple had cleared out, and there was a sudden silence between the two hunters and the young woman. The silence only lasted a moment, until Dean forced a chuckle and stepped closer to the woman they had just saved. 

Yet just as Dean began to speak to Charlie there was a massive boom on the outside of the temple, and half of the ceiling caved in…  


****

Sam lay on the floor of the temple, gasping for his older brother. Scared, in shock and convulsing in pain, and buried underneath the fallen rubble, Sam noticed that there was a long piece of wood piercing his abdomen, and the wound it created bled profusely. 

Looking around himself in horror, Sam couldn't feel anything. Shock radiated throughout his body, and he could barely move. Fear was all he could comprehend, especially as he glanced up at the collapsed ceiling. That’s when Sam saw them; the angelic Legions of Avarus. 

The Legions flew down to the destroyed temple and began to circle the location. Sam knew about the Legions, and that they were only loyal to the God of Greed and his Advocates. Despite his pain and his fear, Sam was able to calculate that the prayer the High Priest was wailing was exactly a spell. 

Wanting to warn Dean about the Legions, Sam moved his lips to speak, but suddenly he coughed up blood. He felt his ears deafened as Dean shouted,

“Sammy!” Dean had rushed over to Sam and grappled for his brother. “No, no-no. NO!” 

Trying to lift the fallen pieces off of Sam and dropping to his knees, shock and fury raced through Dean. 

“Don’t worry, Sammy. I’ll get you out of this!” He said, more for himself than for Sam. He struggled and got as much of the rubble off his brother as he could, and moved around carefully as he noticed the piece of wood that was driven right through Sam’s stomach.

Consumed with anxiety and horror, Dean froze for a moment, trying to think of a safe way to remove the wood and not kill his little brother. And that’s when it happened; the flooring to the temple cracked, and the demons of Sheol arose to consume them all. 

The fiery creatures rushed upward into the earthly realm while the angelic Legions flew around the destroyed temple. There was no time to think why both supernatural forces were collecting in the temple’s location, Dean’s mind was wracked with worry and confusion as he grabbed for his gun, starting to shoot at whichever beast was the closest. 

With devil’s trap bullets, Dean took down a number of the demons. It bought him enough time to grab the woman, Charlie, and pull her behind him while backing them up closer to Sam. All at once Dean noticed something strange. The angelic Legions were only surveying the area, but not attacking. 

“Stay close to me!” Dean said to Charlie, and began to throw small but deadly vials of holy water at the demonic creatures as more began to creep forward. 

Although, as Dean took more demons out, the number of them increased, appearing from the cracks in the ground. So quickly, with the puddles of holy water holding the demons at bay, Dean moved to grab a piece of wood and ripped a part of his shirt sleeve. After wrapping the torn fabric around the wood, Dean took a vial of Elysian holy oil out of his back pocket, then drenched the fabric with the oil. 

With his heart racing, Dean moved on to speak in the common Enochian language. Charlie watched wide-eyed, as Dean chanted much like the people from before. But then abruptly to her astonishment, a white silvery flame was lit on the makeshift torch. 

The demonic creatures backed away as soon as the light was cast upon them, their lowly spirits cowering in fear of the heavenly flame.

Dean fought the want to shake and be scared, as he looked to Charlie and handed her the torch, “Hold this! It will only keep them back for a short while!” 

Without waiting for Charlie’s reply, Dean rushed back to his brother. 

“Sammy, we just have to get this out, okay!” Dean said, hesitant to remove the ragged-edged two by four in Sam’s stomach. 

“No no, Dean just go--just go,” Sam begged weakly, as blood splattered out of his lips. Dean flinched at the sight of him and fought hard not to break down and weep, trying desperately not to think of losing his brother. He couldn’t bear to lose anyone else in his life. 

“Come on, Sammy. Stay with me.” Dean started...“No no no no.” 

He refused to think of Sam being added to the long list of murdered people at the hands of the foul gods, the legions, and the demons. But Sam choked and struggled, and Dean began to break.

Close by, Charlie flinched and heard the sounds of the monsters howling and screeching. 

“Whatever you do don’t drop that torch!” Dean ordered, and the young woman nodded and fought to get a grip on herself. Despite her trauma, Charlie was strong and spirited. She held fast to the torch, and waved it at the demons furiously whenever they crept closer. 

Dean swallowed back his anxiety and tried to help Sam. It was there in the sight of all his brother's blood, that Dean remembered what Sam had said to him about Elysia, heaven itself, the gods and the creator, Elohim. Dean remembered how Sam explained his own belief in the Gods of Virtue, and how Sam always told Dean that he needed to have faith.

_“Dean, I pray for you. Every damn day.” Sam had once said. “I pray that Elohim, himself, would bless you and guide you in the right direction. I pray that you’d know what it means to believe in something, one day.”_

Dean remembered Sam’s words and recalled how he laughed in Sam’s face, _“Stop wasting your time, Sammy! The gods, Elohim or whoever, ain't listening, because they don’t give a flying fuck about human beings!”_

Dean remembered how he laughed, rolled his eyes and stomped away, heading to the other side of their paternal grandfather’s bunker. Dean knew what he had said hurt Sam, but he didn’t give a damn. He meant every sinful word to the gods. He hated the very thought of a god, and didn’t care about whatever nonsense Sam believed in.

He didn't care. He never cared to pray or even think of the gods. But now, Dean breathed and sobbed thinking of what he had learned about Sam’s Virtuous Gods. That there was one who was fair-minded and he was a God of Love.

  
  


******

_Two Weeks Ago_

The book was ebony, with a silvery-blue Agape symbol on it. Dean blinked and felt a weight pull him toward the book. It was heavy...and in truth Dean barely noticed the weight, not in his body, but in his soul. And the peculiar feeling made him purse his lips and roll his eyes. Yet Dean picked up the book anyway and opened it. 

“The Book of Virtue.” Dean read to himself. “Let the man who learns from this book know the true meaning between Virtue and Vice.” He chuckled to himself and thought it was all a load of garbage. But the case still needed to be solved, so Dean began to read and search through the first few pages of the book, looking for answers or even a clue. 

_In the beginning, there was the Creator and his will. His light and his dominance._

_There were also his sons and daughters, young gods, who followed the Creator’s every order and command. And they were blessed beings of power, discipline, and devotion. There was peace in all the heavens of Elysia. Until the rise of the Gods of Vanity. Then there were wars in the heavens and division amongst the children of Elohim. But there was the God of Love, the ruler of Eros. His name was Castiel, and he was a devout son and loving god much like his creator…._

Dean suddenly grew quiet and his breathing slowed, as he read more about the God of Love. He was suddenly pulled in by the romanticized words and lessons, until something in his heart snapped, and he threw down the book and said, “What a load of horseshit.” 

Violently angered and annoyed, Dean turned and began to walk away until there was a click in his mind.

It was a flash. A small one. A vision as such, and it was of blue eyes. Loving blue eyes and someone’s tiny smile on full lips. Dean blinked. His heart was quickened by the sudden image and the small smile. He looked around in shock, and after a moment he shook his head, mindlessly. 

Quietly, Dean walked away, leaving the Book of Virtue on the floor. 

***

There was a reason why Dean was feeling that mysterious pull. Despite his hatred of it and his frustration, there was indeed a reason. It was a sign for Dean, and he never told Sam about what he learned that day weeks back. It never seemed important...not until now. But here Dean was, endangered and vulnerable. So he simply began,

_“With this soul of mine, I pray to thee, oh God of Virtue!” Dean pleaded. “Child of Love...Adoring son of the Creator and ruler of Eros. Lord Castiel, I give you everything. My mind, my body and my soul is all yours, if you save my little brother. Please!”_

Repeatedly, Dean Winchester screamed his prayer and cried to the god. He prayed feverishly and cried out until his stagnant spirit was moved. Until his mind was gone. Until all he could do was weep. 

The white flames from the torch Charlie held onto suddenly began to fade, and the demons crept forward, ready to devour the three of them. 

The seconds crept past and the flame grew smaller, weaker, and eventually went out... 

It was in a glorious vibration that Lord Castiel entered the earthly temple, swiftly destroying the legion of demons by filling the entire temple with a great Elysian fire. 

The wicked beings attempted to run, and escape the merciless wrath, but the god was empowered, and his fire reached the demons and burned them until the very last was destroyed, with their screams echoing in the air. 

Lord Castiel snapped his fingers and sent the Elysian flame upward to the legions, destroying part of the angelic force. The others escaped and rushed to report back to their Lord Michael. 

The silvery light dissipated as Castiel’s human form materialized as a dark-haired man with fair skin and deep blue eyes. Greyish white ash flowed through the air and fell through the ceiling of the temple, and gently touched the floor. In a flash, it seemed to be over, and it took nothing but a willing prayer. 

  


He turned to see the mortal who had prayed to him. Yearning to help him, Lord Castiel carefully approached. 

The sight of the mortal was astounding yet familiar. His skin, his hair, his arms, his sorrowful face, and his tears. All of him was beautiful, and Castiel knew he had seen this mortal man once before. In a dream...in a vision. 

Castiel blinked and looked at the young mortal before him, and in the common tongue Castiel spoke graciously, 

“My dear, I’ve heard your call and I am here to answer your prayer.” 

Dean looked up at the heavenly humanoid figure. His green eyes were wide and his heart ripped with fear and still... with disbelief. He couldn't believe what had happened. It all occurred so fast. 

He couldn't fathom that the prayer had worked, and the trauma he experienced was too much for him. Without a second thought, Dean closed his eyes and everything went black, as he lost consciousness.

* * *


	3. For What It’s Worth…

Dean opened his eyes slowly to see his brother kneeling before him. Miraculously healed and whole, Sam Winchester looked as if he hadn’t been knocking on death’s door moments ago. The wounds he’d had, and the blood, were all gone. The only evidence of the incident was the torn hole in his shirt. Dean released a sigh of relief as it all dawned on him. 

He was glad everyone was safe. Sam and the young woman, Charlie, were safe. The demons and the angelic Legions were gone, and there was a mystical essence of silver lingering in the air around them. 

But there was still something else.

“Sammy?” Dean was confused as his brother stared at him with a hard glare. Then without much thought, Dean looked down at himself and noticed it; the strange silvery bindings circling his wrist, with High Enochian markings, etched into his skin. Dean furrowed his brows and quickly recalled what he did. 

The prayer... 

The words…

The white-hot Elysian flame spreading everywhere, and destroying every unholy and diabolical thing in its path.

A god answered his prayer, and Dean fought hard to not believe it. Conflict in him was ravaging and warring, because here he was with his brother, who was now safe and sound. 

Although Sam shook his head with fury in his eyes and frowned. Reaching and grabbing hold of his brother’s shoulder and squeezing it, Sam asked, “Dean, what did you do?” 

Dean lowered his head, “Sammy.” He tried to move Sam’s arm carefully, but Sam tightened his own grip.

“You bound yourself!?” Sam nearly shouted, while shaking his brother. “You bound yourself to a god?” Sam then grabbed Dean’s wrist and held it up, the hot white markings on Dean’s wrist burning in Sam’s grasp. 

“Shit, Sam...let me go.” Dean started as the burn increased. 

“Dean, no. No, you weren't supposed to do that.” Sam fought back the need to punch his brother in the face, and the need didn’t vanish until Dean confessed, 

“I--I had to save you somehow, Sammy.”

As soon as he heard that Sam let Dean go and sighed, allowing himself to attempt to accept all of what just happened. Dean studied his brother’s expression and asked, 

“Why are you angry, Sammy?” 

Sam scoffed and looked away. 

“You were dying Sammy...I had to do something,” Dean continued with a frown. Staring down at the High Enochian markings, Dean winced when he touched them, the small burn increasing with his touch, and only subsiding when he left them alone. 

Sam watched Dean for a moment as he inspected his new tattoos. Listening to Dean groan in pain from the burn, Sam turned his attention toward their original goal, which was to save Charlie. 

Charlie, who was shivering under her cloak, was unsure if she was supposed to move. In her defense, she had no idea how to get away from the temple, and she didn’t want to be left all alone. Sam could see that. 

“Are you okay?” Sam asked, and the young woman nodded. Sam nodded back, acknowledging her, then looked back to his brother. “Dean, we should get her out of here. Especially before any more of those Advocate bastards show up,” Sam said.

“Right, or any more demons.” Dean agreed.

“...Or gods.” Sam added with a side-eye look. 

“Let’s just go,” Dean said, and fought hard to ignore him. Yet, the markings on his wrist were bright and noticeable. So he already knew that Sam was going to bombard him with more questions sooner or later. 

****

Standing in his red and gold throne room in Avarus, Lord Michael whispered into the traveling wind, knowing Castiel would hear him. His voice reached through time and space, and echoed in his little brother’s ears.

_ “Castiel…”  _

When the deep sound reached him, Castiel shivered with both fury and fear as his eldest brother’s voice caught him off guard. 

_ “Michael...what do you want from me?”  _ Castiel shuddered out the question. 

_ “Everything, brother...everything.”  _

_“Haven’t you taken enough?”_ Castiel spat, while fighting back the urge to send a shock wave to Avarus, Michael’s side of Elysia, and possibly starting another battle between them.

Michael smiled deeply, knowing already without even trying what his defeated brother wanted to do. Then he laughed, 

_ “No. I heard a little rumor, Castiel, that you destroyed one of my temples on earth, killed some of Lucifer’s old demons, and also conquered a small portion of my Legions... What are you doing, little brother?” _

_ “You and your people have taken so many lives...souls. Do you think I’d really do nothing for them.” _

_ “I think you are a scared child who knows better than to get into another god's business. I thought you’d learned your place after I gave you such a detailed lesson.”  _

_ “That’s enough, Michael...please!” Castiel started, and Michael chuckled at the sound of Castiel’s pleading.  _

_ “Castiel...I also heard you now have a little servant to serve you...don’t gas yourself up thinking you are as powerful as you once were...” _

Castiel lowered his head and listened to Michael’s voice fade away. 

  
  


In his human form, Castiel stood in the streets as people passed his way. He looked around at them, feeling unsteady and grieving for his lost souls. But he held on to the little strength he had because of his now broken vows. 

He had adopted a follower, but to make matters worse, he was a follower of weak faith.

***

**_four days later_ **

“Dean, what the hell?” Sam exclaimed, as he watched his brother devour his second burger. 

“What!” Dean shouted back with a mouthful of food. “I’m hungry, Sam.”

“Just take it easy, maybe. You’ve been going hard on the fast-food since our last hunt.”

“You mean the one we just solved... like, yesterday…” Dean rolled his eyes and continued to chew, “Because I got to admit Sammy, that temple bullshit wasn’t exactly a milk-run.” 

“Well yeah, Dean, but you could take better care of yourself...still!” 

“Get off my ass, Sam,” Dean grumbled and ignored how Sam rolled his eyes, but then Sam shrugged and sighed. 

The old diner they were in was secluded, and Sam found it best to finally speak up about what happened four days ago. 

“What’s up with you?” Sam asked, looking at Dean’s glowing wrist. 

“I’m alright Sammy,” Dean said plainly, then bit back into his burger. 

After a moment more silence, Sam exhaled a large breath and said, “Dean, it’s about time. We need to talk about it.”

Dean groaned and looked at his brother, knowing that it was past due time, although he still wasn’t looking forward to speaking on it either. 

“How did you do it, Dean?” Sam asked, 

“I said the magic words and prayed...like you always wanted me to. You were dying, so I prayed so that you could be saved.”

Sam looked at his brother as Dean continued, 

“But I didn’t only just pray...I’ve bargained my body and soul to one of those gods you like so much.”

“Which one?” Sam asked. Dean closed his eyes for a split second, feeling strange--and it wasn’t because of the two burgers he ate. 

“The one called Castiel.” As soon as Dean answered he felt a sharp sting from his markings, and he attempted to hide them with the sleeves of his jacket. The  _ pull _ was back. Sort of...and it was peculiar because Dean thought it would have been over if he just solved the case at the Temple of Sacrifice. 

Sam sighed again, his heart sinking for his brother as he watched him. 

“What is it, Sammy...what have I done?” Dean asked, rubbing his wrist. 

“Dean…” Sam began, “I know you don’t believe in the gods or even in Elohim, but you’ve bound yourself to a god for me. That is a big responsibility for anyone, believer or non-believer. This is big…” Sam paused to breathe, and to fight back his emotions then continued, 

“Not only are you bound to serve this god now, but you might also as well be a slave to them in any and every way. And Dean... I just never wanted that for you. Despite our differences, I’ve always wanted you to be free for your own sake and to live life on your own terms.” 

“But Sam…” Dean scoffed a little then frowned deeply, “You were dying and the demons and the legions were all around us. So I did the only thing I could do, okay. You’re alive because of it, so let's just focus on that. Don’t worry about it anymore. It’s all over now, and whatever is going to happen in the future after my bargain with this Lord Castiel guy, then we are just going to have to let it happen.”

“Dean…”

“I understand Sam...just don’t focus on it. Please.” Dean pleaded for a moment and sighed, looking at his wrist and shaking his head in disbelief. Sam studied his brother’s face and took the hint. Moments later, Dean’s phone rang and he answered it quickly before Sam could have a chance to ask who it was. 

“Heya, Charlie.” Dean smiled a bit. He was grateful for the distraction and had been wanting to catch up with their new friend after the Temple incident. Charlie had been scared out of her mind after they saved her, but she possessed an indomitable will. Dean recalled how she contacted him and Sam about helping them with the vanishings, and how she could be helpful with her skills in hacking. 

The Winchester brothers wanted to warn Charlie away from the life of a hunter...but they both could hear it in her voice. She was trapped in it. She had been trapped since the moment she was chosen as a sacrifice. Yet, just as Charlie began to reply to Dean on the other end of the phone, the diner’s doors opened.

A divinely handsome man wearing a cream-colored trench coat entered, and he appeared to be out of place. Otherworldly and just plain peculiar, his dark hair was messy and his big blue eyes were bright, piercing and deep. And he didn’t have to look around the diner to find his target; Lord Castiel knew exactly where to find what belonged to him. 

Dean was in the middle of talking when he looked up and saw  _ him. _ Recognizing the man’s face immediately, Dean’s eyes widened and his phone fell out of his hand and hit the table. Sam jumped at the sound and looked at his brother. 

“What the hell, Dean!” Sam started, but then he saw the shocked expression on Dean’s face and followed the direction of his brother’s eye. Yet, just before he could turn around and catch what Dean was looking at, the man approached their table and spoke directly to Dean. 

“Hello, Dean.” 

There was a strange pause. Sam and Dean didn’t say anything but they knew...especially Dean...who had just approached them. Lord Castiel turned to Sam Winchester and acknowledged him in a caring manner, 

“And hello to you too, Noble child of Trust. My brother, Samandriel, would have respected you for your beliefs. And I am glad that I could be the one to save you on that fateful day at the Temple of Sacrifice.” 

Sam nearly fainted at the astonishing realization that one of the Gods of Virtue was talking directly to him. His eyes watered suddenly and his heart seemed to pound heavily, as the numbness of shock washed over his body. 

Lord Castiel reached for Sam’s hand to take the growing anxiety away from his heart, and soothed his mind steadily, then he let Sam go gently. 

“Don’t be alarmed, I am here for you, Sam Winchester, in my brother Samandriel’s stead...And as for you,” Castiel turned his attention to Dean, who was sitting very still and had disbelief in his heart, even though an actual god was standing in front of him. 

“We need to talk... Dean Winchester.” 

“About what…” Dean foolishly tried to ask, but his voice was inaudible, his throat dry with hesitation and fear. Lord Castiel narrowed his lovely eyes and tilted his head, looking at the glowing marks on Dean’s wrist, gesturing to them.

“You know very well why,” Castiel said. He stared directly into the mortal man’s green eyes and secretly admired his features. Dean watched as the peculiar man before him studied his face, and turned away from the awkwardness. 

Dean felt both heat in his face and shame in his heart, for being the way he was; a lowly person with no right to have done what he did that night. But Dean bit down on his lip and reminded himself that everything he did was all for Sammy. 

So Dean sat back in his seat and looked the God of Love directly in the eye while slowly reaching for his phone. Although before Dean could put the phone to his ear, and check to see if Charlie was still on the line, Castiel snapped his fingers. 

The cellular device crumbled into plastic pieces in Dean’s hands. 

“Dean Winchester… I may be a loving god, but you don’t wish to defy me,” Castiel reprimanded Dean. The two Winchesters were taken aback for a moment, and this made Castiel chuckle lightly. The sight of mortals when they finally saw the power of a god was always entertaining to an extent, though Lord Castiel had no time to relish in theatrics or tricks for little mortals. Bound to him or not...Lord Castiel had to ready himself, because Michael was coming for what belonged to him, once again. 

And this time Castiel knew he had to be better prepared. 

“I have knowledge to provide to both of you about the kidnappings, and what has been happening for the past six months in Earth’s time.” Castiel said, looking at both brothers. “Meet me at your grandfather’s bunker. Dean...we can talk there.” 

Dean narrowed his brows, and before he could even respond to the random ass order from Lord Castiel, the godly creature disappeared into thin air. 

No one in the diner seemed to notice what had happened, because everyone had their eyes glued to the little old television set in the far right corner with the local news on. 

_ “Breaking News: There have been more mysterious vanishings throughout the country in the past four days. Families are in a panic, while desperately looking for their relatives. Many are turning to the gods for prayer and solace, and there haven’t been any signs of other criminal activity occurring, such as murder or assaults…” _

“No signs of murder?” Sam said, confused and narrowing his eyebrows. 

“If people are turning to the fucking gods for prayer they are going to be murdered. It’s like people can’t figure out that they are being aimed at as sacrifices.” Dean snarled and picked at the pieces of his phone. “Can you believe that fucking guy--Ah shit!” Dean suddenly hissed in pain and grabbed his burning wrist.

“Dean,” Sam started, “You have to be careful now about what you say. You could commit blasphemy against Lord Castiel…or even the Creator himself.” 

“You think I fucking care about that, Sam. I don’t give a damn about them...I did all of this for you Sam. So I wouldn’t lose you.” Dean rubbed his pained wrist. The feeling was searing hot and it made his blood boil through his veins. Dean winced and looked over at the TV set, as the news reporter repeatedly went on about the vanishings. 

“What are we going to do about it though, Dean?” Sam asked. 

“We save as many people as possible from the Advocates. Convince them that the gods they serve ain’t ‘bout shit.” Dean answered and looked at his wrist, noticing that the burn did not increase as he continued to speak ill of the gods. 

_ ‘Odd,’ _ he thought, but quickly ignored it and said to Sam, “let’s go back to the bunker...see what this Lord Castiel is all about.” 

  
  
  


Holding the Book of Virtue in his large hands, Castiel sat in the Bunker’s War Room. He read the spiritual book that held information about his long-dead siblings, Samandriel, Hannah and Hael. They would have been appalled to know what Castiel had done; saving and marking a man of no faith as his servant. Not only would have Castiel been questioned and mocked, he would have been isolated from them; well, at least by Hannah and Hael…

‘ _A blasphemous mortal like that would be better eradicated like Lucifer, or thrown into the depths of Sheol to be burned for all eternity,’_ Castiel thought his sister, Hannah, would say. Her disapproval would have been the most irritating to hear. Hael would have attacked Castiel as punishment. Probably try to smite him. 

But Samandriel...he was fair-hearted and trusting. He would have accepted Castiel’s decision to break his vow and adopt another worshipper...despite the pain. Samandriel, who had so few followers to love, would have understood completely how lonely a god can become without a Noble to praise and love them. 

Castiel didn’t move an inch as the Men of Nobility bunker entrance opened and slammed shut. Dean walked in first, and before he noticed the God of Love sitting leisurely with the Book of Virtue in his hands, Castiel began, 

“When the first war in Elysia was ended another quickly began. Michael had battled our brother Lucifer, the god of pride, and defeated him with our Father’s help. They destroyed Lucifer completely. Some tales may say he was locked away in Sheol, but no. Father Elohim eradicated Lucifer, smiting his spirit, his will, and all his malice. 

“Though as soon as Father left us to rule Elysia on our own, Michael grew greedy--hence his horrific title. He wanted everything for himself. It was as if he was waiting on Father to leave. So he could take away all that he could.” 

Castiel ceased for a moment and looked over at the two brothers, eyeing the older sandy-haired one with sternness in his expression. Dean felt as if a sharp jab had been given to him in the stomach. He shuddered, and realized maybe it wasn’t a good idea to piss off an Elysian God after all. Castiel frowned and continued to speak, 

“My eldest brother killed our siblings, and after doing so he came after me and all whom I ever loved.” 

“Why are you telling us this?” Dean asked slowly, yet it was abrupt and it made Sam reach for him, shaking his head as a cautious warning to not defy Lord Castiel ever again. But Lord Castiel wasn't fazed or angered, and remarkably Dean’s silver High Enochian tattoos didn’t sear his into skin as a punishment. 

Laying the book down on the table, Lord Castiel stood and stepped over to the two young men, the heels of his shoes clicking against the wooden floor and ringing loudly in Dean’s ears only. Sam didn’t seem to notice. He was exempt from Castiel’s chastisement for still having faith in his own fallen god, Samandriel. Lord Castiel respected it, and held a great sympathy for Sam. But all his genuine curiosity was aimed at the man with the fair green eyes and sandy-brown hair. 

“I saw you before...before your prayer in the Temple of Sacrifice,” Castiel said, and immediately saw a glimmer of familiarity in Dean’s eyes. They held the shared glare for a long moment, until Castiel began to speak directly into Dean’s mind. 

_ ‘I’ve known of you since before you threw down the Book of Virtue. I’ve known you since your creation and you were mine before you ever prayed, Dean Winchester.’ _

Dean tried to break away but he was  _ pulled  _ into the depths of Lord Castiel’s eyes. His heart thumped hard with anxiety, and his clammy hands balled into fists.

“The reason I’m telling you this is because Michael aims to destroy everything he can put his hands on. He wants to rule over all of Elysia, Earth, and even Sheol. The sacrifices his Advocates offer him only feed into the power that he was already created with. More and more people are going to go missing, and that is out of your control.”

“And so what, you’re just gonna sit and watch while your brother wreaks havoc on the entire world?” Dean pointed out. 

“No. It is my intention to protect what is now mine.” Castiel answered swiftly.

“But what about all those innocent people?” Sam jumped in. “So far we were only able to locate and save Charlie. But what about everyone else?”

Castiel remained silent as Sam asked the question, aching for all the power he lost during his defeat.

“Some souls are meant to be lost, Sam Winchester, others aren't always sacrificed either…Some of them are enslaved to Michael’s will in his realm of Elysia. Your new friend, she was truly blessed indeed, that night you found her.”

“Blessed my ass!” Dean blurted out. “ Charlie is a mess because of what she experienced at that fucking temple--AHHH!” Dean dropped to the floor and felt the searing pain in his wrist radiate up his arm.

Sam reached for his brother and looked at the silver markings. Burning in a tint of blue, the High Enochian marks appeared to be etched deeper into Dean’s skin, and the silver bindings that circled around the markings seemed to tighten and spin at a rapid speed. 

Sam looked over to the god and started to plead in Common Enochian,

_ “Lord Castiel, I beg of thee. Please be merciful unto my brother.”  _

Lord Castiel answered in the same tongue,  _ “It is not I…but it is he. Dean brings it upon himself, Samuel.”  _ Then he knelt before the two of them, and said directly to Dean in the common language. 

“I made a vow…” Castiel began. “ I made a vow to never adopt another follower. Not a servant, a Noble or even...a Paramour. But now here we are, Dean Winchester...I broke that vow to rescue you. Isn’t that enough?” 

Dean shook his head. “No. Not when there are so many more lives to save,” he said, but afterward, he caught Castiel’s eyes. They were inexplicably softened now. 

_“I mean you no harm, my dear.”_ Lord Castiel soul-spoke once again into Dean’s mind. _“Still, if you continue to defy me then the markings will continue to scorch your flesh, and you will be forever known as a slave in Elysia.”_

Dean didn’t notice that he was holding his wrist close to his chest and breathing harshly in pain. His mind was not filled with just hatred and anger; there was confusion there also, and Castiel longed to clear his mind of it. But Dean was just so closed off in spirit that Lord Castiel dared not to interfere with the mortal man’s emotions. 

“You have everything that is me now…” Dean began, and released his hold on his wrist. “I prayed the prayer… and you saved my brother. Which I am grateful for, but... what else do you require from me... Castiel?” 

“Belief, Dean...you are required to have faith now. Whether you find it pleasing or not.” Castiel spoke calmly now and stood up “Your Blasphemy, your hatred, your ignorance for me and all the other gods of virtue will have to be unlearned. Not only because you are bound to me now, but because it is a means of survival for not only you, but for Sam as well.”

Sam nodded and tried to help Dean up, but was waved away by his older brother. Castiel turned his back to them, admiring the well-kept bunker and all its resources. 

“Alright, then Castiel...I will try to do that for you...but what will you do about the people your brother Michael has taken and the people his Advocates have killed?” Dean asked, shaking from the pain coursing through his body. 

Castiel remained silent with his back to them, and the two brothers looked at each other. Then suddenly without warning, Lord Castiel vanished again, leaving the two men standing alone. 

Dean sighed in relief, but then Sam shot him a foul look. 

“What, Sammy!?” Dean nearly shouted. He was confused about Sam’s glare, even though he knew better. He knew that Sam was about to give him crap for disrespecting a god. But no, Sam just rubbed the back of his neck and walked away from Dean. 

The last few days had been enough for him, and Dean knew it. Everything wasn’t all peaches and cream. Sam had nearly died, and on top of that Sam was pissed at Dean still, for binding himself to Lord Castiel without even being a believer. 

In addition to all that, they were nowhere near to stopping the vanishings. 

Still, Dean decided in his own mind that progress was progress, and alone he searched the bunker until he found a drawer filled with burner phones. From there Dean dialed Charlie Bradbury’s number, returning the call from her, and thinking to himself, 

‘For what it’s worth...we at least saved one person.’


	4. It’s Never Too Late

Adorned in black silk that draped comfortably off every curve and ripple of muscle on his body, Lord Michael sat on his red and gold throne, listening to the sounds of mortal souls screaming for help. The howling and screeching was music to his ears, and he savored the riveting sound through his flesh, his bones, and his dominating spirit. 

Michael smelled the burning of sacrifices coming from Earth and it filled him with pleasure; so much of it that Michael arose from his throne and went forth to his chambers. There he made it a goal to collect one of the newly captured mortals to _serve_ him. 

They were all whimpering and fearful, the mortals that were locked away in a private room that was adjacent to the bedchamber, awaiting their fate at the hands of the God of Greed.

Low ranking Advocates in blood-red cloaks bowed down as Lord Michael swaggered past them. Looking at all of the young--and unfortunately beautiful-- captives, Lord Michael smiled and slowly disrobed himself. The ravenous and wicked thoughts quickened through his mind. 

Lord Michael wanted to take each and every last mortal presented before him, and ravish each one with both his body and powers. Reading their minds, knowing their terror and seeing them tremble, Michael bit down on his lip in excitement, examining the young men and women. 

Touching their faces one by one and even stopping to kiss some of them on their quivering lips, Michael groaned; feeling his manhood harden to a painful peak. Just as he walked toward a pair of gorgeous twins, Michael stopped himself and looked at them.

_“Bingo.”_

“Come with me.” the dark god commanded to the twins in a tender deceiving tone, keeping a strong eye on the male twin, whose features were angelically smooth and outstandingly admirable. However, the young man with soft brown skin and darling hazel eyes stepped forward before his sister could obey, and bowed low. 

With his body to the floor, Max Banes pleaded in Common Enochian to the God of Greed, 

_“Please, oh lord. Take me instead of my sister. I will be everything to you and more...just spare her please.”_

Lord Michael chuckled and lifted Max by his chin, smiling with dark intentions. Although before Michael could cruelly tell the young man ‘ _No’,_ the scorching sweet aroma of burnt sacrifices- that collected from the Earth and reached Avarus- suddenly disappeared. The sounds of the souls that screamed in terror ceased, and no one in Avarus noticed except Lord Michael. His eyes shifted to the side as he realized the sudden change in the atmosphere.

******

Standing at the very top of Mt. Denali, Castiel was unaffected by the coldness, but his mind was racing with the Winchester’s words; especially Dean’s. 

_“...What will you do about the people your brother Michael has taken and the people his Advocates have killed?”_ Castiel allowed the intriguing question to ruminate in his mind, and it all made him think of how he had done nothing to save others. He was a god, who had done nothing for those in need. 

_“It’s never too late for anyone to make things right,”_ Castiel reminded himself of what Samandriel had once said. He was a trusting god after all, who did everything he could for people in the end. Castiel understood it with all the love in his own heart. Then and now... 

Closing his eyes and feeling the coldness of the atmosphere, Castiel heard the screaming of people being sacrificed and burned on altars by the High Priests and Priestesses in Temples all over the world. At that very moment souls were suffering, and Sam and DeanWinchester were only two mortal men. They couldn’t solve this case on their own. It would take the power of a god to change things. 

_“It’s never too late,”_ Castiel said to himself, then he opened both arms wide. Gathering all the energy and power he had, Castiel focused and felt the heat of it building inside his torso. Then in a thunderous clap, Castiel sent a massive shock wave into the air. Moving through cities and states, the wave may have seemed like a gigantic gust of wind, but in the atmosphere, something was changing. High ranking clergy members and Advocates of Greed, who were performing in rituals at that exact moment in the dark sacrificial temples across the country, were caught up in a silvery-white fire.

The dark congregation at the Temples were killed by the wave, and their screams replaced the cries of the innocent, who were transported away from the temples to safe havens by Castiel’s dense magic. The shockwave made everything cease in mid-action, and Castiel knew in his spirit that by doing this, he had just waged war against his brother. 

*******

Back in Michael’s realm of Elysia, Lord Michael appeared to be calm, cool and collected. But he was furious, and never noticing that he was gripping Max’s face roughly, Michael soul-spoke to Castiel

_“IS THAT YOUR GAME, CASTIEL!??”_

Castiel, who shook violently at the sound of his brother’s booming voice, didn’t reply, and when Lord Michael didn’t get an answer he laughed. 

He laughed hysterically, and swiftly made a resolve...

 _“That’s strike two, Castiel,”_ he said. _“First my Legions and now this. I am being merciful but...If you keep this up, I will be coming for you soon.”_

Castiel clenched his teeth and balled his fists angrily. His wrath was no match for Michael’s...but still, it was godly and it was powerful. Breaking away from the soul-speak, Castiel closed his eyes and concentrated, listening to the silence of the world. There was no sound, except for the lost souls in Sheol screaming for release. The earth was quiet now and Castiel nodded subtly, pleased with the outcome. 

***  


Thrilled and beyond amused with Castiel, Lord Michael returned to his task at hand. With a deviant expression, he looked at Max and forced him and his sister into his bedchambers. They screamed for each other. Michael raised a hand and quickly bound the whimpering young man down with his dark grace, making Max watch as Michael assaulted his sister. When it was over the poor mortal woman fell dead to the floor. 

Without thinking much about it, Michael turned to the young man with Alicia Banes’ blood all over his body. Lord Michael stepped over to Max and took hold of his face. 

_“Everything to me and more?”_ The unmerciful god said, and took Max; abusing and tormenting the young mortal until he was completely sated.

***

Ignorant of Michael's activity in Avarus and the captives he held there, Castiel transported himself to civilization and thought his work was good. He was glad that he was finally doing something against his brother. Michael had his fun with being a conqueror but now it was enough. It was time to fight back, and Lord Castiel had the Winchesters to thank for that. 

  
. . .

The lights in the bunker flickered off, and there was a rumble in the grounds outside as if there was an earthquake occurring. Then, after a shocking moment, everything went still and the lights came back on. 

“Shit! Sammy! What the hell was that?” Dean shouted from his bedroom.

“I don’t know--what is happening!” Sam rushed down the hall from the bunker’s library. 

The two brothers had been working on a way to save the innocent lives that were at stake. Even though Dean had called it quits earlier in the day, Sam continued searching for answers. 

“Did you find something, because the lights just don’t go on and off for no damn reason, Sammy!” Dean said, and watched as Sam shook his head. 

“No, dammit. I didn’t find anything! Something must be going on outside--”

“Hello.” The sudden voice cut Sam off while he was talking. 

Sam and Dean turned around promptly, and were alerted to Lord Castiel’s presence once more. 

“Don’t tell me that was you making all our shit act up--Ah!” Dean started, but was stung by the Enochian markings. 

Sam rolled his eyes...knowing that Dean would never change. 

“Well, it was about time someone turned the lights off in here. You needed to stop pleasuring yourself to tentacle hentai, Dean--” Castiel could barely finish what he had to say, before the brothers choked on their own air in shock. 

Dean was mortified and Sam’s eyes were wide with horror. 

“Oh come on! How in the world do you know that!?” Dean shouted, but Sam intercepted, 

“Dean, the gods usually see everything you do.”

“Shut up, Sammy!… Anyway, what are you doing back so soon?” Dean asked the human-formed god, and Castiel tilted his head to the side and winced a little. Looking deep into the mortal’s green eyes, Lord Castiel replied, 

“I did something once more...for you, Dean. And this very action will cause further turmoil between me and Michael.”

“What did you do...Castiel?” Dean asked, not noticing that he was studying the god’s sapphire blue eyes for far too long. But he felt a sudden sensation on his skin as he looked at the god. It was soft, cool, and it made the High Enochian marks glow brightly. 

“I finished it,” Castiel said, before carefully reaching for Dean’s wrist. The unusual action made Dean step back quickly. He wasn’t sure about being touched by someone... _something_...that he loathed so much in his heart, and Castiel knew this. But it only made the adoring god ache to help the mortal loosen the hardness of his heart. Lord Castiel sighed.

“I want to speak with you...alone,” Castiel said to Dean honestly. Dean furrowed his brow and looked to his brother. 

Sam pressed his lips together and took a step back, heading to the other side of the bunker, saying nothing. Castiel turned to Dean and looked back into his eyes. There was silence between the two of them until Dean said,

“What do you mean by ‘finishing it’.” 

“Your case, Dean...For the moment, I’ve subsided the vanishings and sacrificial rituals. But Michael has agency in all of Elysia, Earth and even Sheol. Dean Winchester...he will be coming soon for you and I...I must keep you safe.”

“What about my brother? You said it’s his survival too.”

“I will protect Sam just the same...but my main concern is for you, Dean. Michael told me that he wanted everything, and he has taken exactly everything from me. Yet, now I have you...I do not have to guess it. He will be searching to find ways to take you away from me.” 

“How do we stop Michael?” Dean asked, and flinched when Castiel pointed at his bindings. 

“I placed those wardings on you not only as a claim, but so Michael will have no knowledge of your whereabouts. He knows I have a new servant now, but he doesn’t know who you are. And I intend on making it difficult for him to find that out.” 

“Why don’t you just kill him...you're a god, right?” Dean asked blandly, and was shocked when there wasn’t a sting to his wrist.

“I am a god without believers and Michael is far more powerful than he was in the past.” Castiel folded his arms and stepped closer to Dean.

“Well, you got me now...so there’s that.”

Castiel chuckled, “You’re hardly a believer Dean Winchester. You’re marked as a servant, but you are no Noble...not yet at least.”

Dean scoffed and readied himself to say something that would warrant a shock from the bindings on his wrist, but then he stopped himself when he noticed the subtle glimmer of sadness in Castiel’s eyes. And it prompted Dean to ask another question,

“What is it?” Dean gulped back...not realizing how his voice softened as he spoke. A little embarrassed by it, Dean looked away and blushed. Castiel ignored it and turned to walk toward the War Room. There he rested his palms on the table and sighed heavily. Dean, moving slowly, joined him and sat down beside the god. 

“My brother soul-spoke to me, right after I retaliated.” Castiel began, “He shouted and tormented me. But now, I refuse. I refuse to be...as you mortals say...his _punching bag._ ”

Dean smirked a bit then narrowed his brow, trying to understand, but Castiel read his mind immediately and shook his own head, dismissing Dean. 

“That is not your concern...just focus on that.” Castiel pointed at the silver markings. Dean looked at his wrist; they weren't as bright as before.

“May I?” Castiel asked before cautiously reaching out his hand. It took a moment for him to think about, but Dean presented his markings to Lord Castiel, who took hold of them gently and massaged the skin with his thumbs. It was weird for Dean...yet the sensation from before bloomed inside of his body, and ran throughout his skin. 

“I’m sorry that the markings have been causing you so much pain. I understand you are just being yourself and speaking on what you believe in...and believe me this is not a torture device...but a protection. The mark’s power is also being drawn from your faith...which you have so little of, Dean. I want you to know that I do mean well for you. And I do not wish to see you suffer,” Castiel said, and slowly let Dean go. 

Dean rubbed his skin without thinking too much. The burning was gone, and his body was completely soothed. 

“I told you, Castiel, I will try for you.” Dean spoke softly again...his heart thumping hard in his chest. “And I know I ain't the best at this Noble servant crap...but as far as I see it...if you have truly held up your end of the bargain, then I will hold up mine.” 

Castiel winced at Dean, listening to him, and Dean continued, 

“Just tell me what it is you want me to do, and I will do it.” 

“You could start by speaking to me properly, Dean,” Castiel said. “I am your god now, so addressing me appropriately is much needed.” 

“Okay, well saying ‘Lord Castiel’ is one hell of a mouthful…” Dean began to complain immediately, but then stopped himself, especially when Castiel shot him a look of disapproval. Dean sighed and placed a silvery lit hand to his face, thinking to himself for a moment, before asking carefully,

“Could I just call you...Cas?” Dean’s eyes met Castiel’s, and the mortal man’s face was filled with shock once more as he saw the God of Love smile. 

Lord Castiel laughed a little for a moment before answering, “Yes, Dean, you may call me Cas.”


	5. Deals, Envy, and Blasphemy

_**Four Months Later.** _

The world seemed to go back to normal. The numbers of vanishings decreased and there was less activity from the Advocates of Greed. Even Lord Michael remained silent, and inside his own palace in Elysia. But Lord Castiel knew all too well not to be fooled by this momentary peace. Michael would take action against him sooner or later. 

Until that time came, Castiel was getting used to being called by the shortened nickname _Cas,_ which he privately felt delighted hearing whenever Dean Winchester spoke to him. 

Despite the peculiar start to their relationship, Cas and Dean started to become fairly close over the course of time. Dean spoke to Cas differently now; with more respect, concern… and patience for the god. And Cas grew more fond of Dean as the days went by. But there was still the subject of Dean’s faithlessness that kept Dean under the torturous pain of the Enochian marks. 

It made Cas’ heart hurt for him, but he knew that the mortal was trying as he had promised. Dean was a man of his word indeed, yet there were moments with slip ups, and they only made the burning pain in his body increase to high levels. 

Dean argued with Cas, and out of anger he shouted blasphemies at the God of Love and attempted to physically hit Cas. Although just as Dean landed the blow against Cas’ jaw, the bone in his hand shattered into pieces, and the markings were activated. 

Roaring in agony, Dean dropped to the ground and started to sob mindlessly in common Enochian to Cas, not pleading for forgiveness like a proper servant. Dean prayed...he prayed to see his lost parents once more, he prayed for his brother’s safety, and finally Dean prayed for the holes in his heart to be filled. 

Cas went to Dean immediately then, and held him. Tightly. Taking his broken hand and healing it with his grace, Cas murmured comforts to Dean. The fire in Dean’s veins cooled. 

The moment seemed to last forever; Dean crying in the arms of a god. Surprisingly enough, the embrace was warm, and Cas held Dean as long as the mortal could stand it. Touching his back, his sandy hair and his waist, Dean felt the solace coming from Cas. His grace flowed through him, and his markings no longer stung.

The silence grew between them as Dean’s weeping ceased. Pushing Cas away, Dean slowly got up and walked away, knowing that Cas was watching him and yearning for him, but Dean said nothing.

Since then, that moment remained a buried secret between them. 

***

“You know Dean, you got lucky with all this,” Sam began, while never looking up from his tablet’s monitor. He and Dean were in the kitchen having a late midday breakfast, when he decided to cut through the silence. 

It had been on his mind for ages, especially since Cas singlehandedly solved the kidnapping case.

“What do you mean, Sammy?” Dean was in mid-chew of his greasy bacon and eggs when Sam started. Smacking and chewing loudly, Dean took large bites of his food and in all honesty, Sam was grossed the fuck out. 

“I mean that you hit the jackpot with landing the God of Love as your lord and master, basically,” Sam said, but Dean waved him off. 

“Okay, first off, don’t say ‘master!’ It freaks me out. And second off, just say Cas. He’s our friend now, and we don’t have to do all the ‘Noble honorifics.’ 

Sam scoffed, “You just don’t get it, Dean. You really don’t.” 

“What the fuck, Sam...what is it I’m not getting. Because I’m lost as hell,” Dean snapped, and set his fork and butter knife down on the table. 

“Well as a Noble, Dean, being a servant to a god, a loving one at that, is a huge honor. But you wouldn't get that, because you just never gave a shit.”

“That’s true.” Dean forced a laugh to hide his irritation. 

“It’s just that I have believed there was a god watching over me and looking out for me. But to find out that Lord Samandriel is dead, and that I am basically alone in this life hurts, Dean.” Sam sighed and continued, 

“It’s just strange to see you...like this. To see you, a non-believer, receive more love and compassion and second chances from the gods I’ve worshipped all my life, when all you’ve ever done, Dean, was take for granted the blessings you are given. When none of those gods ever even thought of me...not even your Cas.”

“Don’t forget, Sammy, that Cas...saved you from the brink of death--” Dean started, but immediately lost as Sam added, 

“Yeah, by your prayer!....When have the Gods of Elysia ever come to my rescue, huh?” 

“Look, if you want to bitch and whine about this then do it on your own. Don’t drag me down with this bullshit. I have enough on my plate as it is,” Dean said, while literally trying to return to his plate of food. But Sam distracted him again, 

“You’re so full of shit, Dean. So full of it that you can’t even see that Cas loves you...more than a mere servant. And you’re so wrapped up in your shit that you can’t admit that you love the god you are bound to.”

“Well, Sammy you’re so fucking stupid that you can’t even tell when at least one of your silly little prayers was answered. I prayed for you that night at the Temple; according to Cas that shows enough faith, just like you told me that you wished for me to have, once upon a time.”

Sam was taken aback, and remembered sharply and swiftly as Dean continued to speak. “And don’t ever come for me like you know how I feel about anything. What I feel for anyone is none of your fucking business. Now please just shut up about it!” 

Sam fell silent---by his own choice---because if he moved or said anything, he would have lost his self-control and wound up punching his brother directly in the face. 

Still, deep down, aside from his envy, Sam only ever wanted Dean to be honest with himself. He wanted his brother to be happy...and Sam could see it clearly, while Dean purposefully kept the wool over his own eyes that Lord Castiel was indeed in love with his servant. 

***

Sitting alone in his bedroom, Dean cleaned his guns and knives while listening to his favored classic rock bands. Nodding to the music and singing along to the lyrics, Dean handled the Colt with care. His day was going fairly well, despite the conversation he'd had with Sam earlier.

Keeping the music loud and wiping down his weapons kept the deep thoughts forming in the back of Dean’s head at bay. Although, just as he mindlessly went to switch his cassette tapes to a different mix of songs, Dean’s thoughts rushed into his head. Growing like large weeds in a bed of roses, the thoughts sprung forward, and Dean shook his head trying to push them away.

He didn’t want to think about what Sam said...he didn’t want to think about that day when Cas held him...with strong yet gentle arms. Dean didn’t want to get lost in the thought of Cas or his deep blue eyes. But there it was....there he was, with the reality of silence eating away at him. 

Cas’ eyes, his hands, lips and shoulders. Dean shuddered as his legs grew weak at the knees. He groaned and tried to keep his mind off of it. Off of him...it was Cas...he wasn't a normal guy, he was a god...and Dean felt completely sinful for thinking of what he wanted to do at that moment. 

He was alone in his bedroom after all, and no one was watching….

“Shit,” Dean said, realizing that Lord Castiel might actually be watching. Remembering how Cas knew of his hentai collection was actually too embarrassing for Dean...but still Dean _hungered_ for a release. 

Finishing with his guns and sitting down for a moment near his laptop, Dean searched through his bookmarks and his favorites, looking for something to distract him. 

‘Just to rub one out for a sec,’ Dean justified it in his head. It wouldn't be as _sinful_ ; it wasn’t like he was doing it while thinking of Cas or his full pink lips. 

‘What do I care? I don't give a fuck about the Elysian gods anyway, and Cas, he’s just one of the good guys...he’s my friend. I would never do something like that anyway.’

Dean huffed out a breath and looked through the busty Asian beauties, the blonde bombshells, and the gorgeous ebonies. There was so much to see and focus on, and Dean let out another harsh exhale, trying to relax himself. 

After a long while, Dean finally found a decent enough video to watch, and he undid his pants. Kicking his jeans off and turning his music back on, Dean grabbed the shamelessly large bottle of lube that he kept in his bedside drawer, and went back to sit in front of his laptop.

Turning on the porn, he was instantly consumed by the sounds of women moaning, and the view of their bodies. Applying the lube to his hands, Dean started slowly. He wasn’t hard yet, but he was getting there, painstakingly slowly. 

The women on the screen laughed, kissed and caressed each other, touching their bodies together and sucking one another’s breasts. Dean licked his own lips as he watched and leaned back, readying himself for his solo session. Yet as he rubbed, jerked and stroked at his manhood, Dean didn’t feel anything. The sounds of women didn’t do anything for him. The way their bodies moved, and the moans they made, didn’t excite Dean like usual. 

It just wasn’t what Dean wanted and he knew it. He yearned for the toned muscular body of a man... _a god_ , with dark messy hair and deep sapphire blue eyes. 

Frustrated, and closing his laptop, Dean bit down on his lower lip and wondered for only a split second before quickly standing and going back to his bed. Lying down and removing his shirt, Dean breathed heavily. Not thinking about it twice...he knew what he was about to do, and he needed it. 

Already slick from the lube, Dean started to touch his body while allowing himself to finally think about his friend. His master...his god. Dean’s heart pounded roughly against his chest, as he believed he was committing the ultimate blasphemy. 

‘Talking shit about the gods is one thing, but this? This is just wrong,’ Dean thought, but still pumped his cock with a stiff grip around his shaft. ‘But I can’t...it’s so wrong...but I can’t. I can’t hold it back.’

His body became loose and the nerves inside his cock sizzled in a sharp ecstasy, as he was suddenly taken into a rapturous daze. His eyes rolling back and forth in his head, and his lower body twitching and squirming, Dean was lost the moment he thought of the god who owned him. 

Castiel was _everywhere_ in Dean’s mind, and doing everything. Touching him, kissing him, and fucking him...deeply. The thought of feeling Cas inside him was thrilling, and Dean lost control of himself, consumed in a red hot heat that made his chest heave and his hips buck.

‘Just like that...just like that.’ Dean licked and bit down on his lower lip as his orgasm started to build up. Thinking of Cas crashing his soft full lips against his own and riding him down into the mattress drove Dean wild. Releasing moans that were drowned out by the sudden musical sounds of Jimi Hendrix’s _Purple Haze,_ Dean lifted his hips off the soft bed, while fucking his thick cock madly into his slick fist. 

The wooden bedframe creaked, and Dean grunted as he moved his fist harder and faster, growing closer and closer to his first _real_ blasphemous strike against Lord Castiel. 

But it felt as if Cas was really there. Not watching and condemning him, but on top of him. Kissing him everywhere, and fucking into his mortal with no restraint, _letting out moans and grunts that were far more filthy and guttural than Dean’s._

_“Cas!”_ Dean gasped out, throwing his head into the pillows, rolling his eyes back, with his mouth hanging wide open; not realizing he was begging for his Castiel to keep going as if the god was there really inside him. _Rutting him and flooding the mortal’s body with his come._

“Awww, fuck! Shit!” Dean cursed as the frenzied solo session grew more vigorous. His toes curled and his free hand clenched the sheets. Everything became painfully overwhelming, yet he was close... so close that he started to move desperately. Grabbing for the sheets until they snapped off the mattress, he forced the pillows to the floor and let out harsh gorgeous high pitched moans. 

“AHHH!” Dean suddenly ceased and screamed, seeing nothing but stars, and feeling a radiating warmth wash over him, that was similar to the one he felt whenever Cas looked at him. His body convulsed and contracted as the come erupted out of him in heavy floods. 

Gasping and whimpering prayers in Common Enochian, Dean was filled with a dense euphoria. His eyes watered as he continued to pray to Cas,

_“Only this time...just this once. I’ll never do that again. I’m sorry I’m sorry...I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry.”_

He rested his hands by his sides on the bed, and continued to let out his noises, despite the music going off just as he came. Ruined and damned, Dean groaned as his body convulsed one last time. He was in trouble with his god, and he knew it; he knew that he would burn in Sheol for this. Castiel would never want him in such a way... 

Dean’s senses came back to him slowly after a short while. He began to stir again after regaining his energy, mindless and sedated from the first climax, Dean turned over on his bed and started to rut into the plush softness of his memory foam mattress. This time with no restraint on his body, the thoughts of Cas running through his mind, and the High Enochian marks glowing brightly alongside every movement he made. 

Although Dean didn’t notice in all his hurried lust, that the marks did not burn his skin for this blasphemy.

***

It wasn’t a godly thing to do as Cas stepped into the bunker slowly and closed the door gingerly behind him. He could have easily transported into the Men of Nobility bunker, and went straight to see his servant, but he didn’t. He strode into the large space in a humanly fashion, knowing that Sam had gone out for a while and that Dean was home. _Alone._

Cas also could have easily soul spoken to Dean; communicated with him about the things he was concerned with. But no...it was a serious matter that Lord Castiel needed to speak with Dean about. A matter that required privacy and discretion. 

Searching slowly through the bunker and collecting its silence, Cas took his time walking through the place. He knew that Dean was in the kitchen cooking and humming tunes to himself, yet the God of Love allowed himself to wander around without disrupting the mortal man just yet. 

Walking to Dean’s room, Castiel took a peek into it and looked at the mortal’s messy bed. The activities that happened once before had been reocurring for days. He could smell the musk in the air, and knew everything that was to be known about Dean Winchester. 

Closing the door quietly, Castiel walked swiftly over to the kitchen and stood in the doorway, watching as Dean prepared his food and tapped his foot while whistling. 

Cas cleared his throat loudly and the sound of it made Dean jump,

“Holy fucking hell!” The mortal man shouted and turned--thinking it was his brother at first--Dean flinched for a second time when he finally realized it was Cas. “Shit! Cas, come on! Give a man a warning next time.”

Cas kept a straight face--holding back the urge to lightly chuckle--and said, “Hello, Dean.” 

Dean caught his breath for a split second and looked into Cas’ blue eyes, every memory of his _blasphemy_ playing in his head instantly. All of his moans and thoughts of Castiel being inside of him, the creaking sounds of the bed frame, and finally the voluminous climax he experienced. 

Dean gulped back his uneasiness and greeted, “Heya, Cas.” 

With a careful small smile, Cas stepped forward, all the while watching as Dean turned around in order to shut off the stove. The bacon for his BLT sandwich was burning, and Dean nervously switched off the knobs then removed the slices of meat to his plate, listening as Cas’ footsteps came closer behind him. 

Dean sighed shakily as Cas placed a hand on his waist. He flinched away from the god’s touch, but Cas kept a firm grip on him. This made Dean blush a deep red underneath his light freckles, and his eyes lowered sheepishly as Castiel began to pull him back away from the stove and countertop. 

“What are you doing, Cas?” Dean asked quietly, turning around to face Cas; though as soon as he looked into those deep sapphire blue eyes, Dean averted his own… out of both fear and embarrassment. Castiel didn’t answer the question either, he just studied Dean’s features and caressed the mortal’s arms, stroking Dean’s left bicep with a thumb.

Dean let out another heavy sigh, and surprisingly caught himself reaching for his god. 

“What are you...what are you thinking about?” Dean braced himself to ask. Castiel pulled back a little and reached out to graze his fingers across his servant’s high cheekbone. Dean blushed deeper, with his shoulders hitching upward. He stepped away from Cas, breaking free from his hands. 

“What is it, Cas? You’re freaking me out, man,” Dean complained, wiping his face and hoping to get rid of his blush. 

Castiel watched the feeble attempts to stop the natural bodily reaction, and narrowed his brow. 

“You lied to me, Dean.” Cas spoke softly. “You lied when you prayed to me.”

Dean’s heart hit his stomach as he heard it from his friend. “Cas, I can explain. Just let me explain--”

“Why bother explaining anything... I already know all about it.” Cas reached for Dean’s wrists and caught them as Dean tried to pull away again. 

It wasn’t much of a tussle or a struggle; the two of them moving and breaking away. It was just a moment’s confusion of who was truly dominant, and who was absolutely submissive.

Dean gently pulled Cas' hands away, all in order to feel for Castiel’s face. 

With urgency in his heart, Cas moved his hands back to Dean’s waist and pulled him up, pressing Dean’s body to his own. 

Dean’s face flushed and he gasped lightly in surprise as his chest...his soft human chest, brushed up against Castiel’s, who was firm...hard like steel...unyielding and adamant. The feel of him made Dean’s curved legs weaken and wobble. 

Mindlessly pressing deeper into Cas, Dean felt the blood rush through his veins and his heart race, rapping rhythmically in his chest, making the lust inside him roar. 

“Don’t.” Dean said--to himself--as he tried not to feel the heat run through him. But his chest remained against Cas’, and the sensation sent a surge of pleasure through his nipples to his cock.

The mortal man pressed lightly on Cas’ shoulder, not wanting this desire to be real, but wanting it to be real all the same. He didn’t understand what was happening to him; it was too much to take in...too much to process.

Moving back, Dean carefully grappled for Cas, who was patient for him and willing to stop if the feeling became nonconsensual. But Dean licked his lips and ran a hand through Cas’ messy dark hair, trying to ignore the watery tears filling his eyes that were beginning to sting. 

_“I’m...I’m sorry.”_ Dean pleaded in Common Enochian without thinking. _“I’m so sorry.”_

“For what Dean?” Castiel said in English. “For thinking of me in such a carnal way? You forget, I am a god, Dean, nothing that you can do will shock me.”

“I’ve been trying to do better for you.” Dean said. “I’m trying to have faith in you now, Cas...I really am. But...” Dean looked down at Cas and reached into the god's trench coat, feeling for his solid muscular body. 

Dean sighed as soon as he felt the raging tight abs and sharp hip bones. Losing his breath, voice, and will to finish his sentence, Dean breathed and ached...to have his master. 

“I am the God of Love, Dean. Mortal sex is nothing new to me,” Cas said, and stepped closer to Dean; moving their bodies backward again, until Dean was suddenly pressed up against the wall near the fridge. 

“I’ve been with many of your kind...I know my way around a mortal’s body easily.” Cas continued, watching Dean grow redder and redder, and Cas licked his own lips as he admired his mortal’s beauty.

Dean bowed his head low and held on to his glowing wrist. So caught up in his lust for Cas, Dean never realized--until now--that his skin was soothed and the markings weren’t burning. With wide eyes, he looked up at Cas, and felt his heartbeat slow down. 

Right then, Castiel decided to whisper something in High Enochian; something Dean didn’t understand. So the mortal leaned forward, hoping Cas would repeat it, but Cas moved just the same for a completely different reason. 

Their lips and even their lower bodies connected in that instant, as they both moved. Dean’s eyes shot wide and his heart sped back up again, as Castiel suddenly kissed him passionately. 

With open mouths and one shy heart, the god and the mortal’s tongues met and stroked together. Castiel swirled his tongue around Dean’s, and grabbed the young man’s hips, holding them steady. 

Dean moaned without hearing himself. Nervous and in shock, Dean flinched when Castiel unlocked the kiss and began to undo Dean’s belt buckle. Reaching into his jeans and gently grabbing hold of his manhood, he instantly made Dean violently hard in his own grip. 

Castiel was no fool; he knew how much Dean wanted him, and how many times he fucked deep dents into his mattress while thinking of Cas during the past few days. 

He also knew that Dean wasn’t prepared… Dean was nowhere near prepared for the type of ecstasy that came from being ravaged by a god. So, Castiel took it slow...looking Dean Winchester dead in his eyes, and waiting.

He waited until Dean caught on and nodded his head to him, allowing him to commence what was occurring between them. Cas kissed Dean hard, stroking his cock gently. Sucking on the mortal’s lower lip and tasting his warmth, Castiel teased the tip of Dean’s manhood with the rough pad of his thumb. He swirled and smoothed over the thin sensitive skin until Dean squirmed his hips harshly, until his pre-cum built up and beaded out of his slit. The clear silky liquid slicked over Castiel’s coarse thumb; making Dean’s entire cock twitch and his thighs shiver. 

Dean grunted and kissed Cas harder, his knees buckling and eyes rolling. Holding onto Cas’ coat desperately with trembling numb hands, Dean slicked his tongue against Cas’, and felt his toes curl in his shoes.

Cas swirled his thumb faster and Dean flinched a little, falling back against the cold wall and grabbing for anything in his reach. Stoic and focused, Castiel toyed with Dean’s tip ruthlessly; rubbing and flicking at his slit, and making him jump and let out noises.

Dean writhed hard, mindlessly trying to flee from the intensity while Cas continued; pressing him up against the wall and going for Dean’s neck, kissing him and whispering erotically in his ears. 

Dean was too taken up to notice Cas sliding down his boxers and jeans with his free hand. He was too occupied with the feeling of the world spinning around him in cadence with the swirling of Cas’ thumb.

Dean swore that he was in Elysia now...seeing all the stars, realms and galaxies as Cas continued to tease him. 

“Awww shit Cas...please...just please.” Dean begged when he caught his breath. 

His cock was throbbing and twitching in Cas’ grasp as if it had a mind of its own. Castiel obliged Dean for only a moment. 

Watching as Cas licked and spat into his palm, Dean felt the hot pleasure radiating in his dick, burning through him and making his body weak. Dean shivered for a split second in an anticipation that was short lived.

“Awww!” Dean squealed suddenly as Cas took hold of his dick and balls with wet hands. The mortal nearly lost his mind as Cas started to stroke and massage him, with his eyes never leaving Dean’s. 

“Ah!” Dean looked away but Cas reached up and grabbed his face, forcing him to refocus on the intense stare. Jerking ferociously now, Castiel watched with a stern look in his eye that made Dean feel naked in his skin. Dean grunted, and gritted his teeth as he fought hard to not look away. To not be ashamed now. 

“Please, Cas...Please!” Dean begged again, and tightened his grip on Cas’ coat. But after a sharp second--when multiple waves of pleasure bolted through him, Dean reached for Cas’ dark hair and pulled on it. 

“Please...Cas! Ahhhh! Ah! Ahhhh!”

Castiel grunted in a manly way, and allowed Dean to pull as hard as he needed to. Jerking on Dean, Castiel felt his own reactions stir, and allowed his own manhood to grow stiff and drip readily for sex. Listening to the sounds his servant made did not help either...it only made the wanting more intense.

Castiel thought of all the ways he wanted Dean. The way he wanted to take him, have him. But Cas fought his want and slowed himself; he slowed down time itself so that he could finally have Dean Winchester all to himself. 

“Oh fuck, Castiel, I’m about to come!” Dean screamed, and rutted himself into Cas’ fist. Then suddenly and without thinking, Castiel grabbed Dean up into his free arm and brought both of them to the floor. 

Allowing Dean to land on top of him, Cas opened his legs wide and allowed the mortal to continue to move wildly on him. Pumping feverishly into Cas’ tight fist, Dean turned animalistic. His teeth clenched and his expression harsh, Dean pummeled, thrust and thrashed until he was at a razor sharp peak. 

“FUCK!!!” Dean’s entire body convulsed and froze as he exploded violently into his master’s hand; his balls contracting and jumping while his ass cheeks clenched up and shivered. 

Catching the massive amount of Dean’s cum into his hand, Castiel took it and began rubbing the thick fluid all over Dean’s manhood, making Dean go wild from the intense wet sensation.

Still hard and aching, Dean lifted his hips up--breaking out of Cas’ hold, and ran his dick up against Cas’ black pants, carelessly getting visible traces of cum on Castiel’s crotch and thighs, and slowly beginning to fuck and rub onto Cas’ own hardness. 

Dean froze for a moment and looked at his master, as it dawned on him how dangerously large Castiel was. 

_“Go on,”_ Castiel whispered again in High Enochian, and was met was a hurried kiss from Dean. Dean humped madly on top of Cas, bouncing and rotating his hips, feeling the fabric of Cas’ pants catch on his skin. 

Cas kissed Dean back and massaged his shoulders, gliding his hands down Dean’s back and fondling the roundness of his ass. He began to open Dean up slowly; touching the mortal’s tightened entrance with a long middle finger.

“What are you going to do to me?” Dean mumbled and squirmed, slowing down as a new sensation erupted inside him. Castiel took his middle finger to his mouth, licking and sucking on it until it was dripping wet, and brought his hand back to Dean’s backside. 

“I’m going to make you come again.” Cas spoke in a deep, salacious voice that made Dean shake. Opening him up, Castiel took his wet finger and swirled around the untouched muscle, resting Dean’s head against his chest, before inserting half of his finger. 

Dean let out a scream and pounded his hands on Cas’ hard chest. The snug feeling of a finger inside him was overwhelming, and Dean bucked his hips up and wiggled around breathlessly. Castiel pushed further in and Dean shot up, gasping loudly and forever blushing. 

Dean whimpered helplessly, crying into Cas’ chest and saying his master’s name. Castiel couldn’t help but grin a little as he witnessed Dean’s reaction, but he was nowhere near finished with him yet. 

Flipping Dean over and onto his back, Castiel began to work Dean’s muscle; taking his index finger and reaching in a little deeper, feeling Dean’s walls contract as he moaned. Then finally Castiel curled his fingers upward lightly, and watched as Dean screamed and thrashed. 

Dean shook and writhed away, kicking his legs and wailing as Castiel continuously stroked and massaged his prostate; whirling his fingers against the tender spot in large circles, and watching as the mortal man unraveled. 

Dean’s world spun faster and the nerves in his body flared. His dick remained hard, and the waves of ecstasy washed over him. 

“Awwww, I’m going to fucking come, Cas! _You’re making me_...you’re gonna make me come again!” Dean tearfully wailed as Cas’ flicked, pressed and teased his sensitive spot again and again. His chest heaved and his back arched in a sharp curve as he screamed for Cas. 

His second orgasm came in a savage rage and Dean violently shook, unable to handle the overpowering euphoria that took control of his body. Letting out high squeals, his buttocks clenched around Cas’ long fingers, and Dean attempted to escape; get away from the conquest that was occurring over his delicate mortal body. 

Taking his victory, Castiel climbed on top of Dean and kissed him, running their tongues together once again and caressing his whole body. After a few moments of quiet, Castiel slowly unzipped his own pants, and pushed them down. 

“Cas?” Dean started, and was met with another kiss before feeling Cas’ viciously wide and long cock rubbing against his own. 

“Castiel,” Dean gasped and begged him. “Don’t...I don’t think I can...” Yet Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and held his legs out wide, as the skin on their bodies met and started to clap together. 

Selfish and hungering for sex, Cas kissed Dean hard, and released his grace into Dean’s body from the kiss. Replenishing the mortal’s stamina and enhancing his energy, Castiel felt Dean’s manhood twitch back to life underneath him. And Castiel moved steadily on top of Dean until the mortal man was begging through tears, 

“Fuck me...f-fuck me Cas. Please just fucking fuck me. Please just...” 

Cas grabbed Dean’s face with one hand, staring deeply into his wet green eyes. 

“Please, Castiel. Just take it, I want you...I want you...I want you in me. I want to feel you inside me...”

Castiel shook his head and labored on top of Dean, grunting deeply. He refused to answer Dean’s pleas. He couldn't do it like that for Dean...not yet...at least not yet. 

“I know, Dean, I know. I know you want to feel me…” Cas comforted his servant as much as he could while he moved. “Just let me...just let me have you...Let me have you just like this. Just like this.” 

Their mouths connected again, and Cas never ceased riding Dean down into the floor, their cocks brushing together in the right way, with the right amount of wetness and friction. Castiel couldn't bear to remove himself from the warm position, so he moved up and down on Dean until he was unloading himself.

“Aw, yes! FUCK!” Castiel said as he leveled his body over Dean’s; taking his girth and jerking it hard, aiming and releasing a gargantuan flood all over Dean’s cock, balls and thighs. Dean cried out as he flinched yet again, and felt Castiel come on him; ignoring the fact that he just heard the god curse. 

Collapsing on top of Dean, Castiel ignored his carnal language at first, but then laughed anyway. Taking hold of Dean’s silver lit wrist, Castiel smiled and stared into his eyes. 

Dean’s lids fluttered and his chest heaved, as Cas took his wrist and kissed the markings. Tonguing them lovingly and sucking on Dean’s fingers one by one,

Castiel listened to Dean moan and felt him shudder. 

Guiding Dean to sit up straight, Cas planted another kiss before asking, “Now...isn’t that better than doing it alone?”

Dean nodded dizzyingly, feeling faint. He was ready to lay back down and doze off right there on the kitchen floor, until he felt Cas’ weight lift away from him and heard the sound of a belt being buckled, and pants being zipped. Dean’s eyes shot back open and he looked up immediately. 

“I have to go handle something. I’ll be back soon.” Castiel said. 

“Let me come with you…” Dean suggested.

“Well basically Dean you just did...” Cas smiled and chuckled. “But no, Dean, you stay here...where I am going does not involve mortals.”

Dean got to his feet and fixed his clothes, instantly angered by what Cas said. 

“So it’s like that huh? You’re just gonna come in here, finger fuck me in my ass and just up and leave?”

Castiel frowned, then suddenly scoffed. “The realms of Elysia are a safe haven for mortals who believe...but an unfaithful man cannot enter.”

“What the fu--” Dean caught himself quickly before he felt his bindings scorch him. “But what about this…” Dean held up his wrist. “What about all that I’ve been doing...trying?” 

“No,” Cas shook his head. “Michael’s palace is also there, and I said that I will protect you from him.”

“So, you’re going to see your brother?” Dean asked...growing more angry. Castiel ignored it...knowing that a mortal’s feelings were fleeting and foolish at times. 

“Don’t worry, Dean...you’ll be doing the same in a moment.”

Dean scrunched his face up in confusion until he heard the bunker’s doors open and slam shut. 

“Dean!” It was Sam coming in. 

Dean looked to Cas and pressed his lips together in a tight frown. “Please, Cas don’t leave me yet, I want to talk to you.” 

“We will, Dean...we will. But as a hunter you have work to do, and so do I,” Lord Castiel said, and caressed Dean’s face with one hand. Dean leaned forward for another kiss but before he could receive one, Castiel transported away. 

Dean’s heart dropped and he bit down on his lip, hoping that Cas would come back soon. Until then... Dean turned his attention to Sam, who walked into the kitchen and quickly stole his sandwich. 

“Dammit, Sammy. That was obviously mine, you fucking giant,” Dean snapped, and grew even more upset as Sam laughed at him. “Aren’t you supposed to be eating salads only?”

“Sometimes I want just a sandwich. Anyway, I’ve got some serious news on a case; we need to get on the road.” 

“What’s been happening?” Dean asked, scurrying over to the fridge to find something else to eat, secretly still feeling the silky wetness of Cas’ cum on his cock and inside the lining of his boxers. 

Dean blushed again, thankful that he was hiding his face in the refrigerator. Looking over to the corner of the kitchen where Castiel just _had_ him, Dean cleared his throat and tried to put his game face on. 

“Charlie called and give me a heads up on what’s been going on outside of the public eye, after hacking into a few government networks. The kidnappings have slowed down of course, thanks to Lord Castiel...I mean Cas. But there are still some disgusting things going on in the world.”

“Like what?” Dean didn’t have to ask, but he had to pretend that he was really listening and not thinking of what he and Cas had just done with each other, hoping to Sheol that Sam didn’t notice. 

“Like the fact that the legendary billionaire businessman, Dick Roman, is not only an Advocate of Greed, but a damn High Priest. He’s holding a secret ceremony for Advocates, and there are rumors of another sacrificial ritual taking place. Thought you’d be interested since you hate ‘Dick’ and all.” 

‘Can’t say that I hate ‘dick’ so much, seeing how I just almost took one up the ass just moments ago,’ Dean thought, and almost said out loud. He caught himself immediately, and forced a chuckle as he decided to grab a beer, and closed the fridge door. 

Avoiding his brother’s eyes, Dean cracked open the brew and took a swig. “Well, when is this shindig anyway, Sam?”

“It’s this week, at the Four Seasons hotel in St. Louis...wear something sharp,” Sam added with a grin, and bit down into the BLT. 

“Gross Dean...you burnt the bacon!” Sam exclaimed, and shuddered. 

“Well, that’s what your ass gets for taking my shit, bitch,” Dean taunted, and began to walk off; though before he could get out of the kitchen Sam asked, 

“Have you seen Cas lately? It’s been a few days…”

“No, not at all, Sammy,” Dean lied and walked off before he could break down in front of his brother.


	6. Love & Dedication.

The doors to the crimson and gold throne room opened upon Lord Castiel’s command. Low-ranking servants scurried away and kept their heads low, as they whispered about the God of Love’s unannounced presence. After the annihilation of the other Virtuous Gods, Lord Castiel knew that he was unwelcome in Avarus, and he also knew that he was running a great risk in even coming to see Michael. 

Castiel readied himself for whatever was to come...or would be said, yet as he walked into the throne room of Michael’s palace, he bore witness to an absolute horror. 

Tied in the middle of the room with bright golden bindings on his arms and legs, young Max was being tormented by two of Michael’s soldiers. All the while, the servants of the court watched and even clapped as if it were a performance.

Max shouted as a whiplashed at his back repeatedly. The men beating him watched and laughed, as Max’s damaged skin grew back as if the flesh had never opened. Then another lash was applied. Max screamed and thrashed around mindlessly in pain. Everyone in the throne room continued to applaud the torture and Lord Michael chuckled, watching from his seat and sipping on mortal blood from a chalice. It was a horrid affair, until there was a booming voice that reverberated throughout the room. 

“STOP!” Castiel shouted. The soldiers ceased beating the poor mortal, and everyone present looked over to the virtuous god. Whispers moved quickly throughout the air, as Michael’s dark followers speculated and looked to their master. 

“Continue…” Was all Michael had to say, and his soldiers ignored the seemingly lesser god. The young man on the floor roared as another lash was applied to his back. 

Castiel winced and looked to his brother. Castiel saw that Michael was unmoved...unaffected by Castiel’s appearance, and Castiel hated it...how weak he felt compared to his brother. 

“State your business, Castiel.” Michael ordered, and the authority in his voice alerted Castiel to answer promptly...yet Castiel bit back his own fear of Michael and remembered the defiant will he picked up from the Winchester brothers. So he stepped forward and said, 

“Michael, I have been humbled in the past by your actions, and I understand that you and I may never see eye to eye on who is more powerful...but brother, I come here to you in the good name of The Creator, our father, to declare a truce between us. No more bloodshed. You have your followers and I have my own--”

“One follower, that is!” Michael barked, and the court of dark men and women laughed in response. Castiel closed his eyes and bit down on the inside of his lip at how truthful that was. 

“By the way Castiel, how is that one little follower behaving...not much of a Noble; he didn’t accompany you here…Are you afraid that I might take him from you?” Michael snickered, and Castiel shook his head quickly. 

“I am not afraid...and you, brother, won’t be taking anything...or anyone else from me!” 

“Calm yourself, Castiel! Before I find that precious little servant of yours and fuck him right in front of you.” Michael spat, but Castiel shot back at him, 

“Very original, Michael...you always threaten ravishment and torture, as if that is something new! But how would you like it if any of these terrible things were done to you...not your Advocates or your sex slaves. I know very well you care little for them...but you! How would you like it if I took away your life and freedom?”

Hot with a justified rage, Castiel moved before he could think, and turned to the men whipping the poor mortal, snapping his fingers harshly. Blood splattered everywhere as the torturers exploded in the air before they could react. There were sudden screams throughout the throne room, and Michael’s high-ranking Advocates rushed to the center, armed with glowing Enochian-etched swords and circling around Lord Castiel. 

Michael lifted a brow. He was honestly bored with watching Max’s daily beating, and was now amused and excited to see some of his Advocates face off with the Lord Castiel. He wondered how Castiel would fare in a fight, even if it was against Advocates. Michael wanted to see Castiel’s movements, and how he could kill. 

Michael wanted to witness Castiel’s _attempt_ to take everything away from him. So why not now? Michael chuckled and ordered to his armored followers, 

“Kill him.” 

*********

With the world feeling as if it were about to cave in on itself, Dean awoke with a cold sweat in the middle of the night. Fear and loneliness roared in his heart along with the constant howl in his spirit. Dean could barely sleep as he continuously thought of Cas and what they did together…ever since Cas held him so close that day. 

He longed now...he longed for a god he did not have faith in. It was confusing and painstaking. Intrusive angry thoughts ripping through his mind, Dean hated himself for being weak. For being in need of comfort from an otherworldly being that he never wanted in his life at all. 

Although, he was also worried. Cas had just up and left after their little affair in the kitchen earlier during the day. Dean narrowed his brow and rubbed his temple as he remembered that Castiel was going back to Elysia. To see Michael, the fanatical dark god, for some twisted reason. A reason Castiel didn’t care to explain…

‘It would have been decent of him to explain.’ Dean thought, and shivered suddenly at another intrusive thought that popped up in his head. ‘What if something bad happens to him while he is there. Oh no Cas...Please Cas, be okay.’ 

Finally sitting up in his bed and running his shaky hands through his hair, Dean sighed, feeling the need, the urge and _pull…_ to somehow pray away his internal pain; his anxiety. So Dean put his hands together and started the formal plea, 

“Cas...Castiel. I know you are burdened with so much bull crap.” Dean sighed, “Please, just don’t do anything stupid up there. Be careful and come back...come back soon...to me.” 

****

Castiel shouted thunderously as he slammed an Advocate to the floor and slit their throat with their own blade. Quickly he turned as a crowd rushed toward him, and he snapped his fingers, making them dissipate in thin air. Blood was everywhere, splattering through the air and falling to the floor. 

Castiel was covered in it as he cut, sliced and snapped his way through the crowd of dark warriors. None of them stood a chance; Castiel was a god after all. Even if he was a loving one, he was still a wrathful being. And as he saw nothing but crimson red in the throne room, Castiel began to simply behead the people coming for him. 

Castiel was so lost in it; the divine release of his own revenge. It was daunting, yet so glorious and clear. His mind was clear and turned off completely, as he killed everyone in his path. He didn’t hear the screaming, and pleading for mercy, all he felt was the war path raging inside him. Castiel didn't even hear Michael clapping and cheering him on. 

Everything was a reddish blurr until Castiel heard _him._

_“Cas...Come back to me...please...I need you.”_

It was Dean. Dean was praying to him, and it was the only thing that made Castiel snap back to reality. 

Castiel ceased his movements and breathed deeply. He held the sword in mid air, and behind him heard bodies hit the floor in thuds.

“Wonderful! Wonderful! Castiel! Just Splendid!” Michael chortled and applauded his brother; enjoying the sight of the younger god, who was covered in blood from head to toe. 

Castiel turned and shot a diabolical look at his brother...that made Michael’s smile drop. There was electricity in the air, and it was a feeling only between the two of them. 

_“Truce then, brother?”_ Michael soul-spoke to Castiel. 

Castiel didn't answer, he just took the sword in his hand and threw it with all his might at Michael, who did not blink or even flinch when the blade embedded itself into the throne, inches from his face.

Castiel turned his back and readied to transport himself away, although as he vanished, he could hear his brother’s words;

_“Strike three, Castiel...”_

****

Pressing through time and space, Castiel felt Dean's heartache and heard the mortal man’s prayer, and the god attempted to ignore it. He wasn’t certain about Dean seeing him the way he was; spiritually and physically exhausted, and most of all, covered in people’s blood. 

Yet…Castiel needed Dean. He needed to hear his servant call him...pray to him. It helped him more than it helped Dean, and Castiel couldn't wait to see Dean again. But he fought his own want for as long as he could, until Dean finally said, 

“Castiel, I need you.” 

It was an instant thing, Castiel manifesting himself physically outside of Dean's bedroom door. Yet, being hesitant to knock, Castiel closed his eyes, forgetting himself and remembering how he’d just killed so many of Michael’s followers. Realizing how good it felt, how powerful he felt, the very thought filled Cas with an equal amount of fear. 

It was overwhelming right now, and this angered Castiel to a degree...Michael’s manipulation, the murdered Advocates, the blood on his clothes, and Dean’s prayer… Castiel didn’t want to hear from Dean...not now at least, because he had wanted Dean so much already. 

He felt the longing in both their hearts...though there was also the wall between. Literally, figuratively, and most of all spiritually. Dean's unfaithfulness was deeply rooted in his bones, and Castiel didn't want to have to deal with it after all he had just gone through. But then Castiel heard the rest of Dean’s continuous prayer, 

_“Damn it, Castiel...Please. I am trying here. Come back to me, now.”_

Without much thought now, and driven beyond his own self-control, Castiel knocked on the bedroom door. 

There was a brief moment before the door opened slowly, and Dean’s lovely green eyes were the first things Castiel saw. The god breathed a sigh of relief, lowered his head, and waited for Dean to finally say,

“Castiel, what the fuc--in the world happened!” Dean’s eyes were wide as he saw all the blood on Cas’ clothes and face. 

Castiel held up a hand.

“May I use your shower?” he asked, and Dean nodded a little too fast, but Cas was appreciative. 

Closing the bedroom door behind him quickly, Dean rushed to lead Cas to the bathroom. Entering the large space, Dean turned on the light and started to ask Cas what happened to him, but he stopped himself and remained silent with his lips quivering. 

A part of Dean’s mind told him to back away to give Castiel space, although just as he began to walk out of the bathroom, nervously saying, “I’ll give you a minute to yourself,” he was cut off by Cas’ desperate look at him. 

Dean stood frozen, his own eyes studying Castiel’s, and knowing that the god… wanted him to stay. Standing still, Dean watched as Castiel slipped out of his ruined coat and dropped it to the floor. 

“Come here, Dean,” Cas mumbled under his breath as he took off his suit jacket and started to undo his tie. Dean walked over immediately to Cas and started to help him without thinking twice. Dean unbuttoned Cas’ white blood-stained shirt and finished undoing the blue tie before taking it off his neck. Everything was tossed to the floor without much thought or care; the only thing that seemed to matter was Cas and getting him cleaned up. 

Dean bit down on his lower lip as he unhooked the belt on Cas’ black pants, and undid the buttons and zipper. Castiel stood still and felt Dean undress him, and knew it was more than just some carnal act. Dean was trying to be a good and faithful servant and Castiel saw it...acknowledged it, and he reached out and touched Dean’s face gently. 

Dean blushed from the warmth of Cas’ hand and said, 

“I imagine you could clean yourself right up by just snapping your fingers. No need to actually shower.” He was trying to crack a joke, but the sorrowful look on Cas’ face made Dean straighten his features.

“I feel as if I need a reason to be close to you right now, Dean.” Castiel replied to Dean’s comment with downcast eyes. “Besides, I’ve snapped my fingers enough as it is. Tonight has been terrible, Dean. Please help me make it better.” Castiel offered up his lips for a kiss and Dean did not hesitate, despite the blood. 

It was a little foolish...but it was just as good as earlier. The metallic taste on Castiel’s lips and tongue made Dean furrow his brow in confusion….he liked the taste of Cas either way? He couldn't believe it, and yet the kiss continued until Castiel finally pulled away and motioned his hand toward the shower. 

Walking over to it, Castiel finished the task of undressing himself, kicking his feet out of his shoes and pants and removing his socks. He stepped over to the shower area and turned the water on; it was searing hot but Castiel didn’t feel it. He just wanted the blood to be washed away in a humanly fashion. Yet he was thoughtful, and he turned down the heat after a moment, so that Dean could be comfortable when he finally got in after undressing himself. 

“Thanks Cas…” Dean said, and stepped into the shower. Castiel nodded and watched, as Dean went for a bottle of shampoo. The mortal squeezed a generous amount into his hands and then looked at Castiel with big questioning eyes. 

All it took was a nod from Cas, and Dean went ahead to apply the shampoo to his messy hair. The washing took a while as Dean earnestly worked to get rid of every trace of blood that was in Cas’ dark hair, and he blushed as he listened to Castiel’s groaning when he massaged his scalp. 

“Lean your head back,” Dean said and Cas did so, allowing him to rinse away the filth. The blood mixed with water poured out of his hair, ran down his back, and into the drain. After another wash and rinse just to be sure, Dean began to turn his attention to the rest of Cas’ body; massaging his hands into Cas’ hard muscles, and scrubbing down his chest, arms, and back with a washcloth.

Castiel moaned from all of Dean’s administrations, and he rested his hands on Dean’s waist, holding him firmly in place and then kissing him. The kiss tasted like the softness of water now that the blood was all gone, and Dean was grateful for it. 

Castiel knew in his soul that he couldn't wait any longer, and Dean’s body blushed red hot when it happened; grabbing him up by the waist and pulling Dean tightly against his own thick hard body.

_“I’m sorry... my love.”_ Castiel whispered deeply in High Enochian, and ran his fingers down the line of Dean’s spine. The mortal’s brows raised at the sound of the ancient language, though before he could ask Castiel exactly what he said, his lips were met with another heartbreakingly soft kiss. 

Dean moaned into it and lost hold of his body and was worried about slipping underneath the waterfall. But Cas’ stance was strong, and he held both himself and Dean in place while touching Dean’s back muscles.

“Cas?” Dean broke free from the kiss in order to breathe and shake his face away from the water, but then he shuddered as the loving god moved to kiss his freckled neck. Biting it tenderly, Dean’s shoulders hitched up, and Cas continued to kiss him there. 

Dean didn’t feel his hands squeezing onto Castiel’s wide shoulders. His limbs were numb, and his heart thumped hard in his chest. Every thought he had, and emotion he felt, was swiftly dissipated with the velvet soft wet kisses and caresses he received from Cas. 

Ultimately, Dean didn’t feel his weak legs...his hands in Cas’, and their lips still lightly touching, caressing over each other.

“Let’s get out before the water gets cold.” Dean said, mid-kiss. Castiel nodded, and he motioned over the shower knobs, turning them off without having to touch them. 

Castiel could have just as easily transported them to Dean’s bedroom, but he wanted to take everything slow after his ordeal. So he allowed Dean to slowly towel him dry and wrap him up before leading him into the bedroom. 

Slowly, Dean and Cas lay down together, wrapped in each other's arms, just kissing one another’s lips and bodies and touching all over. 

“What happened, Cas?” Dean finally broke down and asked. He touched the line of Castiel’s jaw and moved down to his long neck, just as Castiel shook his head ‘ _No’_ at Dean. 

Dean took the hint and continued to hold onto Cas...his Cas. Castiel held onto him even tighter and moved to kiss him once more, never wanting to break away from him. After a while, the soft kisses had deepened and grown into more ravenous ones, and Castiel got off his side in order to completely climb on top of Dean. 

Engulfing Dean’s body with his firm muscular frame, Cas kissed Dean hard and hungrily. Feeling the mortal shiver underneath him, Cas bit down gently on Dean’s lower lip and pulled on it, just to idly listen to Dean’s groans and feel him writhe and squirm. Touching Dean all over without any restraint, Castiel slowly started to move on top of him. 

Responsive to Cas’ touch, Dean opened his legs and arms and wrapped himself around Cas’ body. Breathing heavily with anticipation, Dean touched Cas’ arms, his back, and ran his fingers through Cas’ dark damp hair. 

Shaking, Dean felt a strangeness build up inside his body. It was a swelling inside his backside and his manhood, as Cas ground slowly on top of him, rubbing their cocks together once more. He didn’t realize until he felt it, that Castiel was using his grace on him… moving it into his mortal body through the kisses, touching, and the grinding. 

It was a peculiar magic, and Dean curled his toes as he felt Cas’ grace seep into him. It was cooling and warming at the same time, and it made the mortal’s muscles loosen. It was something that Dean didn’t know he needed. He would have figured Cas ached for a similar feeling because of the hardness in his own body. But something clicked as Dean realized that Cas would always be like this: hard and impenetrable. Dean, on the other hand, was softer...delicate and vulnerable in comparison to the god. 

This thought made Dean ache...as it dawned on him how vulnerable he actually was with Cas. Anything could happen between them if Castiel willed it so, and it struck a fear inside Dean suddenly...a fear he couldn't mask or break away from. 

“Cas I-I-” Dean started, too ashamed to say that he was growing fearful now. The idea of going all the way with a god should have been enticing. Like earlier in the day...Dean had been begging Cas to take him on the kitchen floor.

Yet now, deep down Dean was indeed afraid, and he struggled to admit it altogether.

‘Will I be good enough for him? What if I can’t please him?’ Dean thought with closed eyes, and moved away from another kiss that Castiel was attempting to deliver to his lips.

The kiss landed on to Dean’s freckled cheek. Dean flinched abruptly and begged, 

“Castiel…”

“Don’t be afraid, Dean.” Cas murmured now, and moved to whisper into the mortal’s ear. “Dean, you’re perfect to me.”

Dean relaxed himself after hearing Cas’ words, and allowed the god to kiss his mouth once again. The bodily movement continued and the tiny moans escaped their throats. After a while, Dean’s eyes widened as he noticed his entrance had become slick and soft from the constant flowing of grace. He was dripping in the clear glistening liquid and it was insanely warm. 

“Cas...Cas,” Dean mumbled and stammered. Mesmerized by the feeling, he held his mouth wide open and squirmed underneath Cas. The god took his time on top of his servant, and continued to kiss him until they were both ready; until Dean was breathlessly begging, 

“Cas...oh Cas, please. Make love to me, Castiel. Now, please!” 

Castiel took a moment and bit down on his lower lip… He wanted Dean...so badly, though he knew he was indeed taking it too far. It was a dangerous thing for a god to lay with a mortal on the earthly plane.

Not forbidden or looked down on, just dangerous. The sensations could be overwhelming for mortals...if the coupling was not done properly. Castiel was wary of hurting Dean. But he wanted his mortal...his Dean all to himself, now. He didn’t care about the trials that lay ahead with Michael’s tormenting words: 

“ _Strike three...”_

Castiel didn’t want to think of it...what his brother said about Dean; how he would find him and rape him. Castiel couldn't imagine such a thing happening to his servant...his beloved. He wanted to protect Dean, and he wanted Dean to be all his and no one else’s. 

“I won’t let him take you away from me.” Castiel said suddenly, and before Dean could hear him clearly or even respond, Cas angled his hips just right while holding Dean’s legs wide open. Then finally he took hold of his cock, and slowly pushed his way inside of Dean. 

“Aw!” Dean let out with wide eyes filling with tears. He didn’t understand what Cas meant before, but he relished in the feeling. He was wet, tight and clenching harshly onto Cas’ girth. His body spasmed, and he desperately clung onto Castiel’s broad shoulders as the god began to pump into him. 

Dean threw his head back. He couldn't believe it...that it was happening. Castiel was inside of him completely and entirely, stretching out his insides and rocking into him, and kissing him all over. 

The bindings on his wrist were glowing brightly, and Dean didn’t hear himself moaning and gasping Castiel’s name as Cas fucked him ever so softly. 

“Aw-Awww,” Dean let out, and felt the room spin in circles as the god on him rotated his own hips. Feeling all of Dean and focusing on him, Castiel grunted and thrust in a steady pace...trying not to lose control...oh how he wanted to just lose it and rut Dean until he was just screaming. How he wanted to dominate the mortal man and prove how much he, a god, owned him. 

The thought of it nearly drove Castiel to actually doing it. The feeling of Dean’s soft body almost drove him to madness. Earlier he had so much more control over himself, but after the battle in Michael’s throne room, Castiel just wanted to let go of it all and unleash himself. 

“Go...go faster Cas, please.” Dean suddenly begged, as if he had the power to read Cas’ mind, and it was something he should never have said.

Castiel shot up as his eyes suddenly started to glow a cold sapphire. His mind was gone, and his body began to move without command. 

Dean was just as lost, as he felt himself being flipped over onto his front, and he squealed out as Castiel began to fuck him...hard, fast and deep. 

“Cas! Oh, fuck me! CASTIEL!” Dean gripped the sheets and the pillows and buried his face into the soft plush mattress. He could feel Castiel in him, ravaging him and beating into his aching hole.

“It hurts Cas...awww fuck! It hurts so good! Please! Aw, yes! Keep going, Please!” Dean couldn't hear himself blubbering, squealing and begging; all he could feel was Cas inside him. 

He didn’t know that his High Enochian marks and Castiel’s eyes were glowing. He didn’t know that his own eyes were beginning to change color as well. It was as if the pleasure and grace was radiating through their bodies. The faster Castiel pounded the more the glow swelled. 

Soon the room was nothing but filled with the smell of sex in the air, the silvery sapphire glow, and the sounds of moaning. Moments passed, and the clock on Dean’s night stand ticked, and time seemed senseless. Pointless. 

Time froze as Castiel pounded his last thrust before exploding inside of Dean, his balls twitching and thighs trembling.

_“Awww! Dean!”_ Castiel moaned in High Enochian, and continued to fuck Dean through his own climax, maintaining his erection until he felt Dean’s muscles contract. 

“Ahhh, Castiel! Cas! Cas! Cas!” Dean gasped out repeatedly and wildly as he came just as hard, shaking breathlessly as Cas kept pounding into him. Tears spilled from Dean’s eyes and his chest heaved as he desperately ached to breathe. But he loved it just the same...Castiel’s rough merciless pounding.

It got to the point that Dean’s eyes rolled so far back into his head, he couldn't see; he couldn't hear, or feel his body squirming and shivering. 

Mindless and reaching back for the god, Dean grabbed his dark hair and gripped it, twisting around until their lips finally met again. The kiss was greedy and sweet, and Castiel slowed his pace, pumping into Dean’s wetness until he began to grow soft. 

Pulling out slowly, Castiel groaned and teased his cockhead on the edge of Dean’s opening, feeling the hot tight moisture of it, before removing himself completely.

Exhausted yet satisfied, Castiel held Dean open, and watched as his own cum seeped out of Dean’s muscle. 

“Push it out, baby.” Castiel spoke softly, and Dean writhed as he did so. A swell of pleasure rushed through Cas as he saw more of the fluid leak out. Hungering with lust for Dean, Castiel bent forward and licked the cum and liquefied grace out of Dean’s entrance. 

“Ah!” Dean’s gasp was beautiful and high pitched, and he couldn't help himself as he arched his back and reached out again to grip Cas’ hair tighter than before; pulling on it and burying the god’s face into his backside.

Castiel swirled his tongue and pushed it deeper into his lover, listening to Dean let out noises that were nowhere near being manly. Kissing the cheeks and biting into the tender flesh, Castiel rubbed on Dean’s thighs and finished with one last kiss to Dean’s puckered hole. 

Dean dropped down to the bed and groaned while Castiel fell onto his back, lying beside Dean. Gasping for air and relaxing his mind, Castiel listened to the sound of Dean’s constant moans. 

The glowing from before dissipated, and lowered to a gracious calm. Everything between them was back to normal and Castiel just breathed, waiting for Dean to turn over to him. 

“Wow, Castiel...you’ve been holding out on me,” Dean joked when he finally regained his sanity and turned around. 

“I didn’t want to overwhelm you before,” Castiel admitted. “Laying with mortals is a delicate affair Dean...I could have hurt you.” 

“Let’s not think of things like that...Tonight has been enough for you, Cas,” Dean said as a comfort, and this made Castiel smile. 

“A mortal giving solace to a god…” Castiel chuckled. “It’s the most peculiar thing I have ever experienced.” 

“Besides eating me out,” Dean smirked, and watched as Castiel laughed. 

Dean saw Cas’ smile and felt deeply for him, because there was a twitch of sadness in it. That’s when it hit Dean that Castiel...had truly been through terrible things, and he wanted to offer all he could to soothe his pain. 

“Castiel?” 

“Yes, Dean.”

“Why were you covered in so much blood?” It was the first question to come to mind from the list of many Dean had in his head. Castiel fell silent before answering frankly,

“I killed a small army.”  
  
“You were at Michael’s?” Dean understood it before Cas could continue. Cas nodded. 

“My brother is a shameful god...and the things he does will bring the wrath of the Universe upon our kind.” 

“You’re talking about the Creator?” Dean lifted a brow and held a concerned look on his face. 

Castiel scoffed then hissed, “I’m talking about a foulness that should be a displeasure to all godkind. Michael has been getting away with every crime he can think of since Father left Elysia. And I know now that he must be stopped.” Castiel propped himself up on his elbow and looked at Dean. “You’ve inspired me to retaliate. To take a stand.” 

“I’m glad to be a help, Cas,” Dean said, and watched as Castiel blushed and lowered his head as if he were a mortal being himself. So many more questions raged inside of Dean, and he took the opportunity to ask Castiel, 

“Michael will be after us now...won’t he?” 

There was a pause before Castiel nodded slightly with a somber expression, and lowered his head to Dean’s shoulder. 

“I will keep you safe, Dean. I’ll always keep you safe.” Castiel kissed the freckles on Dean’s skin and ran a hand down Dean’s waist. Dean shook in the god’s touch and wondered how this could be real. It couldn't have been. This couldn't be reality to Dean...but here he was softened and unguarded with Castiel. 

Noticing how Dean shivered now, Cas looked up at him with concern in his deep blue eyes. Dean’s brow narrowed and he closed his own eyes, feeling Castiel’s kisses, feeling utterly adored in this moment. 

There was a silence between them now. A sweet silence that was punctured by the sound of Cas’ lips smacking from the kisses applied to Dean’s skin.

“I’m in love with you, Cas,” Dean suddenly confessed...involuntarily. He wasn’t thinking about what he was going to say or how he was going to say it, Dean just knew...felt it in his heart and his heart spoke for him. He wanted to laugh it off, it was indeed a ‘chick flick moment’ for him to be so open and honest, but Dean couldn't chuckle the way he wanted. What he had just said was completely true, and he couldn't help himself any longer. 

“I think, Cas...I think I’ve loved you since the first day I saw you… in that vision.” Dean moved a little and looked up at Castiel with a nervous expression. He remembered that day, and the flash in his mind that was Lord Castiel.

“I saw you...your eyes...your lips. Your smile.” Dean looked down and sighed. “I was being foolish when I threw the Book of Virtue to the floor. I’m sorry about that, Castiel--”

Castiel shook his head at Dean and touched his face.

“There is nothing to forgive. I understand you… and everything you feel. I love you...I’ve loved you before you ever prayed.” 

Dean now laughed at this and ducked his head down low then lifted himself back up to say, “So I was doomed from the start, huh?” 

Castiel chuckled at this and felt for Dean, pulling him closer. “I’ve always wanted you Dean...” Castiel murmured and kissed Dean, opening his mouth and tasting Dean once again. Castiel’s tongue met his, and the warming sensation made Dean’s eyes roll and toes curl. 

The moments seemed to swirl and mix all together, as they kissed and cuddled together. Aching to make love again, Dean laid on his back, and beckoned for Cas to climb on top of him, with his hands. 

Castiel followed suit and kissed Dean sweetly, and touched his stomach with a grace filled hand. Dean shivered all over in the caress. His spirit elevated to a soft height, and his mouth hung agape from the glorious pleasure.

“Oh, Cas...I love that so much.” Dean gasped out as the grace traveled throughout his body once again. Then the feeling stopped abruptly and Dean looked up at Cas, questioning him. 

Castiel sat up for a moment, focusing on forming a small glowing sphere of silvery grace in his hands. Dean didn’t have words, but he sat up and watched as Castiel gathered up his power and pressed down onto the little sphere. 

Light burst from the object and it crystalized, then it suddenly broke away and swirled magically into white dust...leaving behind the remnants of a ring. The rest of the grace faded away, and the silvery ice sapphire ring was left in Castiel’s hand.

Dean didn’t speak for a moment, he just let Castiel take his left hand and place the delicate grace-filled ring on his finger. Dean blinked and took a breath, realizing what was happening between him and Cas, and he felt so silly inside. 

‘Yeah, this can’t possibly be real...this is definitely a chick flick moment,’ Dean thought, as a smile stretched over his lips and he admired the simple, glowing ring. It strangely matched his bindings and, funnily enough, just as Dean thought this, Castiel took hold of his wrist and broke the markings, relieving Dean of his responsibility as a servant. 

“What is this, Cas?” Dean gasped, finally growing the courage to ask. Castiel smirked softly. 

“Dean, I want you to be mine, and I want you to be safe. It has only been four months between us Dean, but still...I want to give this to you.”

“An engagement ring?” Dean asked in a breathy laugh, and rubbed his naked wrist. 

“Yes...It is indeed the godly equivalent to an engagement ring. It is a symbol of love and dedication between a god and a…”

“A what?” Dean asked as Cas trailed off. 

“A Paramour...Dean, a lover...I want you to be more than just my servant...I want you to be my beloved, because you were never a slave to me. And you actually deserve this blessing, despite all that you have done and have been through.”

Dean scoffed lightly and looked down at the ring, and narrowed his brow. 

“This is all very fast… But wait Cas, you said that the bindings were also to protect me from Michael. With them gone--” 

“The ring will do just the same, Dean.” Castiel said with a head tilt. “Don’t ever think I will leave you without protection.”

“I understand.” Dean nodded and reached for Castiel, placing his hands on both sides of the god’s face and studying his eyes, searching his eyes and knowing them. Losing his control over his own soul in Cas’ eyes, he was so lost that he kissed Castiel deeply, and shuddered all through his body as Cas kissed him back.

* * *


	7. Retribution

Dick Roman stepped into his office and shut the door. He already knew who was there, standing in the dark, waiting for him. 

“My lord and god.” Roman bowed his head before walking over to the minibar and pouring two glasses of whiskey. His intentions were to give the second to Lord Michael in order to maintain his façade, but Roman knew it was over when Michael said, 

“Cut the act, Leviathan…” The god turned around to face the false High Priest. Roman smirked immediately, and tossed the whiskey into his mouth before returning his attention to Lord Michael. 

It was an abomination to Michael to have some vile creature pretending to be one of his own. He hated it, yet it was a peculiar thing because Michael also found it helpful to have Roman’s pretense at his disposal. The dark god knew he could use the Leviathan King for many things he desired. This included information. 

“What do you want, Lord Michael of Elysia?” Roman asked. “Since the jig is up now...I suspect you will attempt to send me back to Purgatory.” 

“You think I am that merciful? I’d much rather kill and burn the mortal body that you are wearing, just to soothe my vexation.” Michael said, and stepped toward Roman. “ But... you and your fellow creatures have been on the quiet end since my war with the Gods of Virtue. So I have no reason to destroy you… I am here to acquire knowledge from you.” 

“You?” Roman laughed. “An all-knowing god, One of the first children of the Creator, Elohim, needs knowledge from a lowly creature like me?” The Leviathan took the second glass of whiskey and drank it slowly, circling around the God of Greed. “And here I was thinking you were going to be at least as intimidating as Lucifer.” 

Michael rolled his eyes and said venomously, “Unlike Lucifer, I don’t play games.” Michael readied himself to snap his fingers, but stopped in enough time to see Roman flinch a little. Michael chuckled softly at the glimmer of fear in Roman’s eyes and said, “Or...maybe playing a little game doesn’t hurt every once in a while.” 

“You won't do it. You still need me as one of your High Priests here on Earth. Especially after Lord Castiel’s attack on your Advocates months ago.”

Michael grimaced and pulled his lips together tightly, “What do you know about Castiel?” he asked, with his patience wearing thin. 

“Nothing. But I can tell you that the ritual at the Temple of Sacrifice was interrupted by two mortals who call themselves ‘hunters’ and who also happened to be saved on that very day by the last surviving virtuous god.”

Realization hit Michael as his brow narrowed and his jaw clenched. Roman smiled darkly at Michael’s expression and his grin grew wider when Michael said, 

“Tell me about these two hunters.”

*****

Waking up late in the morning seemed so difficult after spending an entire night with Cas. Dean opened his eyes and wished to go back to his peaceful sleep, but he remembered Cas and felt the yearning in his heart. Reaching out to the other side of the bed, Dean touched the emptiness of messy sheets. He sighed as he realized his god was not there beside him. 

“Cas?” Dean said knowing Cas was gone again. Dean’s heart sank until he heard the loving god’s voice,

_‘Don’t fret, my dear. I’m reading in the War room. Come to me?’_

Relief washed over Dean and he smiled, 

“Maybe you should come to me?” He spoke aloud and snuggled himself deeper into the bed. The faint sound of Cas transporting into the bedroom made his smile wider. 

“You are a special one, you know that Dean? What kind of mortal could beseech a godly being into bed?” Cas said as he sat on the bed beside Dean, who laughed until Cas quirked an eyebrow and whispered, 

“You know. . .we kept Sam awake all night.” 

“Oh crap, he is going to be pissed off.” Dean chortled. “Maybe next time we’ll keep the noise down.”

“Yes. . .” Cas smirked, “I’ve been sensing his emotions...Sam is quite irritated, isn’t he? I know of his sorrows about being without his god. . . Dean, I want him to know that he is just as looked after with me than he would have ever been with Samandriel.”

“But you’ve been so busy with me, lately. I understand now, why Sam was ticked off with me. How it’s unfair to him.”Dean said quietly as he remembered his conversation with Sam, and how Sam expressed his pain. His anger. The thought of it made Dean feel a sting of regret, but he was comforted by the loving expression in Cas’ eyes. 

“Don’t worry Dean...there is time to talk things over with Sam,” Cas said before climbing onto the bed, lying down, and wrapping his strong arms around Dean. “But for right now let’s just focus on us.” 

Dean smiled again and looked at the grace-filled ring Cas made. His heart fluttered, and tears nearly welled in his eyes. 

“This is so unreal,” Dean whispered. Castiel took hold of Dean’s hands and kissed his palms. 

“It is as real as Elysia, my love. One day, Dean, I will take you there and you will see and walk the universe with me.” 

“Yeah, and maybe we can have sex without worrying about being too loud.” Dean said under his breath, and watched as Castiel let out a hearty laugh.

The tender moment between them seemed magical in its own way, even though it was normal, romantic and human. It was gentle and comforting just to be there, holding his Paramour. The room and the bed were warm, and Castiel’s once bloodstained clothes were clean, and folded on Dean’s dresser. The fight in Avarus seemed like a distant memory for the moment, as Lord Castiel laid still with Dean. 

Yet after a while, reality set in Cas’ mind. The thoughts grew heavy. Michael’s warning repeated itself, and a peculiar anxiety seeped its way into Cas’ spirit. 

It was an ungodly reaction. Too human. 

‘How could a god feel fear?’ Castiel asked himself while studying Dean, and feeling the painful thuds of his own heartbeat. It was something he never wanted to experience again since losing his other beloved Nobles. Yet here he was again...fearful of losing a servant...a lover...once more. 

_“I will keep you, Dean,”_ Castiel started in High Enochian, _“I will keep you away from Michael with all my might.”_

“Cas?” Dean’s eyes widened as he noticed that Castiel was now shivering. Though before he could say anything else, Cas held him tighter and kissed him. It was softer and more careful than last night’s kiss, and Dean could feel his god on him with every quiver and flinch. 

Dean didn’t understand it at first until it hit him. Castiel...his Castiel was afraid. The feeling hit Dean like a ton of bricks; his own mind began to race for solutions to comfort Cas. Yet there was nothing Dean could do...because how could a mortal comfort a god? 

The moments went by as the two lovers continued to silently caress and kiss each other, searching desperately for a sensation of peace until there was a hard knock on the bedroom door. Dean got up immediately and went to answer it, 

“Heya Sam! Sorry about the noise last night--” Dean had started to say, until he noticed that Sam had a hardened expression on his face. 

“Come quick, guys. Charlie is here,” Sam said and walked away. 

Dean turned around to look at Cas, who stood up and went toward him. 

“What’s happening, Cas?” Dean asked, watching as Castiel snapped his fingers and was instantly dressed in his suit and trench coat. 

“Your friend is here with information about the ritual that will be held in St. Louis. It’s time to get back to work, Dean,” Castiel answered and walked past his Paramour, though before he transported away Cas touched Dean’s forearm reassuringly. 

“There will be time for us...for everything. Trust in me.”   


Dean nodded, trying to remain stoic, but his heart broke as soon as Cas vanished. 

. . .

“You know, you guys were loud as fuck last night.” Sam said as he walked down the hall, while listening to Dean’s footsteps catch up to him. Dean remained silent at Sam’s remark, and looked at the silver ring on his finger. 

Waiting for his brother to reply to his comment, Sam rolled his eyes and turned around to look at Dean, and noticed what he was looking at. Sam’s jaw dropped when he saw the ring...he couldn't believe that he didn’t notice the bindings were gone, and that Dean was now at a higher status. 

“Sam… listen,” Dean started, but was cut off by Sam--

“Dean…” Sam wasn’t envious...he couldn't allow himself to be. A thankfulness rushed through his heart more than the envy gnawing at his stomach, and he found himself rushing over to Dean. Before Dean knew it Sam was hugging him tight, holding him and whispering, 

“You are more blessed than any mortal could ever be Dean….Don’t fuck this up! Promise me. Promise me this!” 

“Sammy...I can barely process what the hell has happened since last night...Cas just did this,” Dean said, but furrowed his brow when Sam shook his head. 

“Do. Not. Fuck. This. Up.” He said slower this time, squeezing Dean’s shoulder and fighting back his own emotions. “Because you have everything now...I want you to understand that.”

Dean pressed his lips together and looked down before nodding.

Sam scoffed, “Come on, Charlie has been wanting to see us for quite some time.” 

***

“Alright, guys.” Charlie began immediately as Sam and Dean walked into the War room. She already had her laptop open and multiple maps sprawled over the table. 

“I know over the past few months we all needed some serious R&R, but we’ve got to get on this because there have been new Advocate gatherings in various states across the country. There haven't been any known vanishings or other sacrificial murders, yet; just meetings. It’s like they’ve been regrouping and planning. Planning for the bigger ritual that will go down in St. Louis.”

“The one that is going to be run by that Dick Roman guy?” Dean asked, and shook his head as he made his way around the table to see Charlie’s notes on the computer and over the maps. Every since he was able to save her that day, Dean had been worried about the trauma she faced, and what had gone through her mind as a result of nearly being killed. 

“Yes, apparently he has been working with other High Priests and Priestesses to perform a larger gathering, and I don't have proof but I think they will start killing people again. I believe it’s best to go into the meeting as an undercover team and see what is what.”

“Pretending to be Advocates, eh? Sounds like fun,” Sam said and folded his arms. Dean looked over at Sam and knew that he was automatically in for the case. Dean, on the other hand, wasn’t too sure. 

“Charlie, I don’t think you should come...you’re still a trainee, and it’s best that we don’t put you in any more danger.--”

“This again, Dean?” Charlie forced a chuckle. “I have had more reason to hunt these guys down than you or Sam...They tried to murder me for their Vain gods, and you think I’m going to sit still in my life now after that?”

“No, Charlie listen--”

“Dean...let her be,” Sam said immediately and waved a hand at his brother. Dean rolled his eyes, but before he could protest it Charlie went back to the original subject.

“With that being said, I have secured three positions for us to go in as a group. Hotel rooms and aliases to go under. We should be careful because it's just going to be us three...unless, Dean you can get Cas to back us up?” 

Dean bit the inside of his lip and shook his head, “I don’t think so...I mean yeah he is always here to help, but Cas has been pretty tied up with business in Elysia...I can’t just call on him all the time. The guy is busy.”

As he spoke, Dean didn't realize that he was turning a hot red and attempting to rub the back of his neck with his left hand. Charlie’s eyes widening and her jaw dropping so suddenly caught his attention, and Dean turned his gaze to the grace-filled ring. 

“Holy fucking shit, Dean!” Charlie stepped over quickly and took hold of Dean’s hand. “Why didn’t you two slow me down.” 

“Well, you were going a mile a minute, Charlie.” Dean said. “Everything is moving so frigging fast this week. I can barely process it all.” 

“Well you sure were ‘processing’ most of it last night,” Sam said to Dean and looked at Charlie with a wink, “It’s the reason Cas has been so busy, Charlie.” 

Charlie laughed and admired the ring, “Your tattoos are even gone, Dean! I’ve been studying a lot of Elysian law and belief and I must say...Things can be and will be different for you, now that you’re something more than a Noble.” 

Dean studied Charlie’s eyes and knew what she was about to say, before she let go of his hand carefully. 

“So you can get Lord Castiel to back us up during this. We are going to need him, he is a god anyway. He can make this stop again.” 

Dean pressed his lips together and looked to Sam, who nodded in agreement with Charlie. Dean thought of what Castiel had been through and what he had to do last night at Michael’s temple. Dean just didn’t want to bother his lover...but he also didn’t want to let his friend, his brother or possible victims down. 

_‘Cas, where did you go?’_ Dean mentally prayed, and after a moment with no answer he sighed, 

“Well then, let’s get started...” 

***** 

The nearly eight-hour drive to St. Louis was spent quietly, with only music in the background. Dean played his classic rock cassettes and drove fifteen miles over the speed limit, while constantly looking at the ring on his finger. Meanwhile, Charlie was trailing behind him in her black pick-up truck. Dean originally had been driving at the speed limit thinking that Charlie wouldn’t be able to keep up, until Charlie called his cell phone and said, 

“Hurry your ass up, grandma!” 

This made Sam burst into laughter and Dean tried not to blush in embarrassment. He didn't know what he was thinking about going easy on Charlie, when she had proven many times over she wasn't that kind of woman. 

“Well, if that’s the case.” Dean forced himself to smirk after hanging up the phone. He sped up and rolled down his window in order to give Charlie the finger, then turned his attention to Sam--who was still laughing his head off--and gave him the finger as well.

The hours went on during the rest of the ride with just the music and quiet contemplation, which was perfect for Dean because it gave him time to just focus on the road, clear his thoughts--that he didn’t know were bottled up-- and wonder about the ring on his finger. 

The sight of the silvery sapphire object softened him inside and Dean fought against it; it made his stomach flutter and his hands numb. He licked his lips and shook his head, trying to get rid of the gentle softness that was coming over him. 

He was on a case now so he had to stay sharp, hard and strong. But he didn't think he could maintain the attitude for long...he missed Castiel, and the ring wasn't gonna help out while it constantly reminded him of the god's love for him. 

Dean sighed heavily, and didn’t notice as Sam kept looking over at him. 

For Sam, everything was crashing down all over him and he was worried about everything. He was no fool; Sam knew exactly what it meant to be a god’s Paramour. He wanted to be happy for his brother. Dean had basically won the powerball with landing Cas as his god, and Sam wanted it for Dean. He had always prayed for Dean to see, to know and feel. 

Sam always wanted for Dean to have salvation, but now he had to admit to himself that he was frightened, because he didn’t want to lose Dean to Lord Castiel completely. It had always just been them against the world, the Gods of Vanity and demons in Sheol. Yet, as he sat in the car with Dean, Sam couldn't help but wonder what if the day came when Dean was no longer around. 

The hours went by in the car, and the group made small pit stops here and there. All throughout, Sam fought inside himself to remain silent on a concern that did not, and would not, ever involve him. 

  
  


“Alright, We got Holy water, Holy oil, and Devil trap bullets,” Dean said as he popped open the trunk and passed duffle bags to Sam and Charlie. The parking structure of the Four Seasons hotel was surprisingly empty. Fancy cars were parked everywhere, but there was no one around. It was the first sign to the group that something was wrong. Sam and Dean could sense it, and Charlie shook as she felt a chill run down her spine. 

She recalled the night when she was taken. It was quiet like this and void of life, before the Advocates had started chanting in the Temple of Sacrifice. 

“Charlie,” Dean began, “It's not too late to turn back. Sam and I can handle this.” 

“It’s already too late.” Charlie gave Dean a strong look then shook her head. She walked away from the car and began to lead the way into the hotel. The three of them gathered their supplies and prepared as they readied themselves for whatever may come. Dressed formally and playing their roles as Advocates, the trio walked through the hotel’s exquisite halls. 

“Sam… Dean, pretend that you have something to talk about.” Charlie said. 

“Huh?” Dean was caught off guard for a split second, and didn’t get the memo until Sam turned to him and folded his arms. He didn’t have to pretend that there was something to speak on, there was plenty; Sam needed to know about Dean and Cas. Dean looked at his brother and read the emotion in Sam’s eyes, and knew instantly. 

While the two began to whisper to each other, Charlie walked quickly past a group of elegantly dressed Advocates. They were all talking quietly among themselves, and laughing here and there. 

_“Midnight. . .ballroom.”_ Someone spoke in Common Enochian to someone else, just as Charlie slipped past the group, her thin frame making it easy for her to squeeze by. She lowered her head and whispered in Common Enochian, 

_“Excuse me.”_ She walked away slowly, and made her way back to Sam and Dean on the other side of the room. 

“Dean, I want you to know that I am proud of you and grateful for everything, but I can’t help but feel some type of way,” Sam whispered to Dean. Dean nodded his head and remembered how Cas said there would be time to speak with Sam. But it was not now, and Dean needed to hold back his apologies. Everyone had to remain sharp. Just before Dean could reassure Sam that they would talk later, Charlie approached. 

“Okay, guys. The gathering will be in the Ballroom at Midnight,” She said. 

“Alright, but we have to be ready for anything. We can’t have another Temple incident,” Dean said lowly. Charlie nodded, 

“Well, I’m heading into the ballroom now to scope it out.” Charlie turned quickly and started to walk off. Dean had a pinch in his gut as he watched Charlie go confidently into the grand ballroom. He couldn't help but worry that splitting up was a bad idea. Charlie was not a seasoned hunter, yet she was so fierce and indomitable that Dean knew he had to lay off on being so protective. He just wanted everyone to be careful. 

Suddenly, Sam started to walk ahead of Dean, which made Dean’s eyes widen. Sam figured it would be best to seperate in order to blend in easier, and appear casual amongst the Advocates present. He also just wanted a moment to himself. Knowing that his brother was watching him, Sam waved his hand to Dean as if giving a signal not to follow him. 

It took a second, but Dean caught on and fell back, allowing Sam to walk ahead. Watching anxiously as Sam turned a corner, at first Dean was unsure where Sam was going, until he realized his brother was just entering the ballroom in a different direction. Dean sighed heavily,

_‘Relax. . .relax’_ Dean told himself and waited a while before deciding to go into the grand ballroom. 

**  
** The ballroom was vast and decorated with crimson and gold. It was filled with the rich and the elite. All of them were dressed extravagantly and speaking either High Enochian or the dark language of Sheol, while consuming wine and hors d'oeuvres. The music was soft classical, and evidently too high class for Dean’s taste. 

Dean hated every minute of being alone in the ballroom. He felt silly and irritated... though Sam did one right thing when suggesting that they both should wear something sharp. A cheap simple black suit would have poked out like a sore thumb in a space surrounded by bright colors and wealthy people. So there he stood in a dark blue tux and fighting the urge to just walk out. Though in Dean’s defense it was mostly the music that was driving him up the wall. 

_‘You look marvelous, my love.’_

Dean blushed instantly when he heard Castiel’s voice and looked around anxiously. Cas wasn’t around and hadn’t been for a while. Something else that drove Dean up the wall. 

“Cas, where are you?” Dean asked under his breath. 

_‘Be careful, Dean. Mentioning my name here out loud is extremely dangerous.’_ Cas continued to soul speak. Dean sighed. 

_‘You know, Cas, if you keep leaving me after every time we have sex, you’re going to make me think I’m more of a side piece instead of a Paramour,’_ Dean thought and smirked a bit, believing wherever the god was that he was chuckling at Dean’s comment. But on the contrary, Castiel was not laughing; he was too focused on the task at hand and had to prepare himself for what he was about to do.

_‘Cas?’_ Dean whispered in his heart.

_‘Stay sharp, Dean,’_ Cas warned and then went silent, knowing that Dean would be disappointed for the moment, but Castiel made a promise to make it up to Dean when he could. 

* * *

Standing in the midst of his destroyed realm in Eros, Castiel looked around and remembered what he did when he lost his believers. He remembered how he ran throughout the grand halls as his spirit screamed in pain. He remembered the vow he took to never adopt another worshipper, and how quickly he broke that vow as soon as he heard Dean’s prayer. 

Walking through the ruins, Castiel still felt the pain in his heart; despite having Dean in his life now, he missed his fellow Gods of Virtue. Oh, how he longed to see his brother and sisters again. It was an agony that was not resolved, something he had ignored for a while since meeting Sam and Dean. 

There was still a scar in his soul for them, and walking through his palaces didn’t help either. Castiel looked up to the silvery sky and lifted his palms. He didn’t think about what he was doing but it was something he needed to try. It had been gnawing at his mind and bothering him, so he raised his arms higher.

Tears ran down his face as he began to pray in High Enochian, 

_“I, Castiel, A God of Virtue and Love, call upon the power of The Empty. Release the fallen Gods of Elysia, Samandriel, Hannah, and Hael, who died unjust deaths.”_

The sky remained closed but Castiel kept his palms lifted, repeating his prayer over and over until he realized nothing was happening for him. Castiel dropped his arms and cried. He wept for what felt like eons in the heavenly realm. He felt so lost without them but still. . . he made a resolve in his mind.

Lowering his hands and just breathing, Lord Castiel created a wind that stirred the strength he had. It was enough; it was going to have to be. 

The palaces, the rubble, the heavenly glass and stone rejoined together. Rebuilding the castles, the pathways and starry gardens was physically easy, but Castiel still shook as he remembered his servants and his siblings… their cries for him. 

He nearly stopped. He was ready to allow the palaces to fall to the ground, but he thought of his Paramour and how he wanted him. Dean was all he had now. His lover, his life. His one and only. He wanted to create a place for Dean, a safe place in Eros, where they could be together. So Castiel breathed and raised his hands, said a prayer to himself, and reassembled his long lost home. 

*****

Dean rolled his eyes and nearly cursed Cas, but stopped himself immediately, scared that the bindings would shock his skin. But then Dean looked at his hands and remembered the markings on his wrist were gone and that the ring was on his finger. 

He touched the grace-filled object and blushed, knowing that Castiel truly did love him. 

‘Well, he’d better make up for shutting me out like that,’ Dean thought, and continued to look around the ballroom while waiting for news from Sam and Charlie. 

Fifteen minutes passed and it was only ten o'clock. Dean looked around the enormous room and noticed there was no sign of Sam or Charlie. There were so many people around, dancing and laughing, that Dean started to get pissed and worried. 

‘Where the hell is everybody?’ Dean thought, and started to move around the ballroom, trying to blend in and not draw attention to himself. Yet that didn’t help, because just as Dean began to walk around, the classical music stopped playing, the ballroom doors closed, and every single person in the room turned and looked at him.

Shock and ice-cold fear stabbed Dean in his chest as it dawned on him. Instantly, he shot through the crowd of Advocates screaming, 

“CHARLIE! SAM! ” Dean knew it. He knew it was all a trap. The Advocates had them and he couldn't do anything to stop it. Still, he fought through the crowd, punching, kicking, and headbutting a few people that tried to hold him back. 

Within seconds he was captured too. A brawny man punched him in the chest and body slammed Dean to the floor. Dean howled, squirmed, and cursed madly.

“WHERE ARE THEY, YOU ASSHOLES!” He bellowed, and there was laughter throughout the ballroom. The laughter was so loud that the faint sound of transportation was drowned out. Dean couldn’t hear it, but he heard heavy footsteps approaching. 

As the God of Greed walked over, every Advocate present graciously bowed to him. Exalted by their loyalty and fear of him, Lord Michael held his head up high and carried a devious smile on his lips. Directly behind him was Sam. He was beaten up, bleeding, and being dragged by the dark god, with golden Elysian bindings on his wrist. 

On the far left side of the ballroom, Charlie was pushed and tied down by tall Advocates. Unlike Sam, she had been taken without being accosted or injured, though she knew there was a reason why. She remembered how she was taken before; how her physical body was not harmed. Not before the ritual that was. 

“Well, look at what we have here.” Michael chuckled loudly and tugged harshly at the magical bindings on Sam. “Two, mortal...Noble...hunters and a beautiful sacrifice just for me.” Michael looked to his followers and they all snickered and smiled. 

Dean tried to look around but the guy holding him down on the floor was brutal. He couldn't see clearly, though the bindings on Sam’s wrist were bright enough to see, and with that Dean knew that he was in trouble. They all were. He had to get his brother as far away from Michael as possible and save Charlie. Dean started to calculate an escape, but before he could make a decision, Lord Michael roared in the ballroom.

“RESUME!” the god ordered, and as the music restarted everyone began to dance. Instantly Dean was brought to his feet and pushed over to Michael. The dark god tugged again on the golden binds harshly, pulling Sam closer to him. Dean gritted his teeth and scowled, seeing how busted up Sam was. His right eye was black, and his cheeks and forehead were bruised from being punched. 

Michael couldn’t help but laugh once more at the sight of Dean’s expression. The dark god sized the mortal up and smiled his wicked smile.

“So, you’re Castiel’s little servant…” Michael said quizzically, then looked down at Dean’s hands looking for Elysian marks but saw the ring instead. His eyebrows shot up and his lips parted in shock.

Dean locked eyes with the dark god and the two stared at each other for a moment. Lord Michael tried to search the mortal’s mind and heart. There was a block there; a shield that kept Michael out completely. This only amused the archaic deity and he looked to Sam Winchester, playing with the bindings on his wrists. 

Michael scoffed when he couldn't read Sam’s mind either. But he found it funny how he could sense Sam’s faithfulness and belief, despite him being the godless one. 

“It seems that your Lord Castiel has shielded you from me well. Even this one.” Michael swaggered over to Dean and pointed at Sam. “You two must be truly special to him, you especially, Dean Winchester.”

“How do you know my name?” Dean growled viciously. This made Michael laugh. 

“I know everything about you...I am a god after all.” Michael stepped closer to Dean. He was studying the young man. If he couldn’t read his mind and search his soul, Michael was certainly willing to figure it out the hard way, which was more rewarding to him. 

“You certainly are a lovely one...aren’t you? The blue of your suit goes well with your green eyes.” he said, pleased with Dean’s appearance. Dean was taken aback by the comment and he looked at Sam. Sam shook his head immediately at his brother. Michael stepped in between them quickly, 

“Keep those pretty eyes on me, boy.”

Dean swallowed back his agitation. He wanted to punch the godly being in the face, but it would have been pointless. Lord Michael would have snapped his fingers and killed both Sam and Charlie. 

“I won’t kill your little brother, if that’s what you are thinking.” Michael held his head up high and grinned. “To be honest, I’m only here for you. This little Noble of Samandriel’s can go free… as long as you cooperate with me, Dean.” 

“And what about my friend; is she going to be freed?” Dean spat out the rhetorical question, knowing what Lord Michael would say.

“Through fire, she will be released from this earthly realm.” Michael looked over to the red-haired beauty and crossed his eyes back to Dean.

“It will be an honor for a mortal as lowly as she” Michael said, and with that Dean was pissed at what the dark god called her. Looking over to his friend, Dean saw, as Charlie gritted her teeth angrily. She regretted coming, because now she had put the Winchesters in harm's way, and now she was a target for sacrifice yet again.

The evil-minded men and women surrounded her with their grips on her arms and shoulders. She fought against her fear and she tried to get a grip on herself; she couldn’t think straight as her mind raced with the memories of the first time at the Temple. Across the ballroom, Dean saw the worry in her eyes, and knew that he’d have to be careful and fast to save her and Sam.

“What is it you want...Lord Michael?” Dean asked, balling his hands into fists, hating himself for saying the dark god’s name. Michael licked his lips and was pleased with the sound of his name coming from Dean’s voice. It gave him devious ideas and made him ache with _want._

“Well, we are in this ballroom on such a lovely night...how about you and I speak politely over a dance.” Michael said.

“A dance?” Dean was perplexed.

“You’re not a quick one are you?” Michael shot at Dean. He turned and abruptly snapped his fingers to release Sam from the golden binds. To him, Sam Winchester was uninteresting, and Michael was growing irritated and bored with a worthless Noble. But Dean on the other hand...Dean was indeed entertaining.

Sam stepped away from the god quickly and made it over to Dean. In a split second, Michael aimed for Sam and snapped his fingers. 

Sam froze for a moment and started to fall, but before he could hit the floor, he vanished. Dean’s eyes went wide and he began to scream at the top of his lungs. Annoyed, Michael took away his voice with a swift motion of his hand. 

“Before you cry like a little bitch, Dean. I want you to know that your Sammy is fine. So let’s dance,” Michael stepped closer and Dean backed up, “Without any distractions.”

Dean was enraged; he wanted to threaten the god, shout, and spit on him. Being surrounded by enemies and with his voice absent it was pointless. He couldn't do anything but comply out of rage, anxiety and fear. 

“Nod if it’s a yes, Dean. If it’s a no then I can go ahead and kill Sam.” Michael said in a calm tone. Dean nodded quickly, agreeing to the dance and hoping to Elysia that Sam was alright. It was all he could do to make sure that his friend and brother were safe. 

“Excellent.” Lord Michael stepped forward in order to take hold of Dean, but the mortal held up a hand over his throat. Amused, Michael lifted his brows and waved a hand over Dean’s adam’s apple. Dean gasped out as the sound of his voice returned to him. He didn’t have time to think or say anything because Lord Michael was extending his hand in front of him. Dean frowned and took the dark god’s hand. 

He couldn’t contemplate the amount of danger he was in, as Michael held onto his left hand and led him to the dance floor. He understood that he, Sam, and Charlie were in trouble...deep trouble. But their mortal minds couldn’t begin to understand how unmerciful and unfair the God of Greed truly was. 

Dean’s breath hitched as the new fear snatched away his ability to pray. The anxiety he felt was too much and the words in his mind and in his heart couldn't form. Dean was trying to contact Castiel...he needed his Cas. 

This was obvious to Michael despite his inability to search the hunter’s mind. It was something he would expect from a loving god’s Paramour, and the archaic god smiled. He looked at the sapphire ring on Dean’s left ring finger and just knew that he was in for a real treat. 

“Castiel truly loves you, doesn’t he? Dean? Are you his...sweet little baby doll?” Michael took Dean up into his arms, waltzing him into a full spin. Dean was breathless as he was caught up in the waltz. He felt a righteous fear while in Michael’s grasp. It was justified as the god ran a hand down Dean’s back and guided him across the dance floor. 

The Advocates all around watched, praised their god, and admired his movements. They were all clapping and laughing, and Dean felt annoyed by their sounds. He was more bothered by the fact he was in the arms of the very person who had been causing so much pain in the world. 

“I am just a servant. Nothing more.” Dean lied, and Michael grinned while rubbing a thumb over the sapphire grace-filled ring. Dean flinched away, but Michael snatched him up and shook his head. 

“I know when I see a Paramour, Dean Winchester, and wearing this ring is not going to hide you from me any longer.” Michael took Dean and spun him around until he was dizzy. Dean stumbled but Lord Michael held onto him firmly. 

“Well, I ain't much of a dancer,” Dean attempted to scoff through his fear, but was appalled when Michael groaned pleasurably and slid a hand down to Dean’s lower back; he knew that it would anger the mortal. Then the dark and handsome god laughed, 

“But you allow me to lead you so well,” Michael spun Dean around once more and dipped him low. “I could have you any way I please, and your Lord Castiel wouldn't be able to do a damn thing.” 

“Like passing me around to your dark-minded servants. I’ve heard about you and how you torture your slaves.” Dean feigned bravery and played along. 

Lord Michael smiled, showing off his bright white teeth. The God of Greed could see through Dean Winchester. Pretending to be unafraid didn't help the young mortal’s situation at all. It only made Michael, hard _...real hard_. 

“That would be intriguing, wouldn’t it? It would please me nothing more than to see you on a bed of silk, Dean... covered in scars, sweat, and bleeding profusely after being ravished by all of my ‘dark-minded servants’,” Michael said, and ceased the dancing. 

Dean paled in horror at what Michael had just said to him, his stomach in knots and his tongue tied. He couldn't come up with a sly remark to defend himself, and Michael pulled him close, flushing their bodies together, and whispered,

“I would have you first of course...I’ll make your mortal body all mine before giving you away to my Advocates. After they are done with you, I’ll make you relive every single memory of your ravishment before slowly burning the soul out of your body. And that will be the tragedy of you, Dean Winchester.” 

Dean froze with fear, and the dark god touched Dean’s cheek and moved in closer to try to kiss his lips. Dean couldn’t move away in time but-- 

_“MICHAEL!”_ Castiel roared in High Enochian as he transported into the crimson and gold ballroom. The music stopped and the Advocates watched, as Lord Castiel ran forward and snapped his fingers just as Michael did the same. 

The blast that erupted in the ballroom created a fierce shockwave that blew everyone backward. Some Advocates hit the floor, shielding themselves with their own spells. A few transported themselves out of harm's way, but most of the others couldn’t react in time. They were disintegrated by the blast, their blood, flesh, and bone dispersing into the air and fading away into nothingness. 

Dean had fallen back from the blast, but was instantly shielded from the destruction by Castiel; by a force field of silvery grace. There was no time to react for anyone, but Charlie Bradbury. The split second she needed to be transported away was all Lord Castiel could give. 

Wildly, she flew through time and space then suddenly her back slammed on the hotel's lobby floor. She coughed and struggled to breathe, but she was grateful to the virtuous God of Love for saving her life. But she just couldn't lay there, Charlie immediately thought of Sam and got up. Sprinting through the halls, she fought past screaming people, and knew she had to find Sam. 

‘Please don’t be dead...Don’t be dead.’ the thoughts rushed through her mind while she ran. 

Back in the ballroom, Michael roared with laughter. The sight of his men and women dying in front of him was astounding. He was even pleased as the blood in the air stained his skin before dissipating.

Castiel watched as Michael moved through the blood, feeling disgusted and agitated with the dark god. While he was rebuilding his palaces in his realm of Elysia, Castiel had sensed something was terribly wrong. Dean’s prayer and communication had ceased and Castiel couldn't feel Dean in his own mind. 

He had known instantly what was going on and moved at violent speed. Castiel was livid as he pressed through time and space, and felt Michael’s presence near his Paramour. Fury and wrath boiled through his spirit, as he entered the ballroom, and he readied himself to search and destroy all in his path that belonged to Lord Michael. 

_“I AM GOING TO ERADICATE EVERY PART OF YOUR FILTHY SPIRIT,”_ Castiel roared _, “THERE WILL BE NO MEMORY OF YOU LEFT ON EARTH, SHEOL OR EVEN ELYSIA!”_

_“WELL THEN CASTIEL, LET’S SEE HOW YOU ACCOMPLISH THAT!”_

Without hesitation, the two gods charged forward and struck each other. Michael’s punches were filled with dark energy, and just as Castiel dodged a hit, the force ripped through the air and made the marble flooring burst. 

*****

Charlie swore she checked every open room, office, and hallway for Sam. With the noises coming from all over the hotel, civilians running for their lives and screaming for help, Charlie was at a bit of a loss on finding him, until she heard the heavy footsteps of two Advocates behind her. 

“You are ours, woman. Come with us and we won’t hurt you before the ritual,” one of them said, and the other laughed. Charlie balled up her fist and narrowed her brows. She was sick of it all, and was ready to get revenge on every single Advocate she came across. 

Without warning, the men conjured their Elysian swords and rushed toward her. Charlie bit down inside her lower lip, and prepared herself for the fight before

lunging forward. 

******

Gathering his silver-sapphire grace, Castiel formed a double-edged dagger in his hands. Castiel drove the grace blade to Michael’s waist--Michael moved back in time. Castiel tried to thrust the dagger upward to Michael’s face, but the dark god jumped away. 

Michael laughed and ran toward the exit. Blinded by anger, Castiel rushed at him, but didn’t realize what Michael was doing until it was too late. Michael wasn’t running away like a coward…he was creating more space between him and Castiel. 

Michael clapped his hands and spun around as he summoned a massive golden force toward Castiel. Thinking fast, Castiel ripped himself out of his human form in mid-sprint. Michael’s eyes widened in shock as Castiel’s spirit flew. The floor cracked and trembled as the godly creature shot through the air. Invisible to the mortal eye, Castiel smashed his soul-form into Michael. 

Lord Castiel roared like a beast as he flung Michael’s body to the floor. Recreating the grace daggers, he struck and slashed at Michael’s flesh. His face. His torso. His legs. The grace from the blades melted into his skin and burned him from the inside out. 

Michael attempted to laugh through the pain, but suddenly he bellowed as it became overwhelming. Castiel listened to the horrifying sound and was strangely satisfied with it, as he hadn’t heard his brother scream in centuries. 

Michael attempted to expel himself out of his physical body to match Castiel’s strength and rage. But the God of Love grabbed Michael by the throat and squeezed, choking him but not breaking his neck, not yet. Castiel decided that Lord Michael was not about to get off that easy. 

_“You will face retribution, Lord Michael, God of Greed.”_ Castiel’s true voice in High Enochian was booming, and the walls of the ballroom were destroyed with every word Castiel spoke and every movement he made. 

Perfectly shielded in a force field of grace, Dean watched in fear and in awe as the two beings battled each other. With his hands pressed against the grace shield, Dean suddenly noticed that his ring was glowing brightly as a reflection of the god’s power. 

Drawing an Agape symbol in the air and opening his spirit palm to the ceiling, Castiel bellowed, 

_“I, CASTIEL, A GOD OF ELYSIA, CALL UPON THE POWER OF THE EMPTY!”_

Michael tried to shout a counter-prayer, but Castiel immediately snatched out the dark god’s tongue and Michael writhed in the anguish he so deserved.

Save for The Creator, it was every god’s fear to be taken by the Empty and its eternal darkness. It was a place beyond the fiery inferno of Sheol. It was a place of nothingness and torture. There, fallen gods, angels, and demons were tormented for all eternity. Not in groups with the masses of other supernatural creatures--they would be denied the comfort of sharing eternal suffering with others 

Agony and loneliness was all the God of Greed was going to know. 

There was a vibration in the air. The lights in the room dimmed and flickered in and out. The liquid darkness of the Empty crept through the ceiling. The black substance searched for its target, eager to collect the spirit it was due. 

Castiel stepped out of the way, and The Empty's form wrapped around Michael’s mutilated body. Michael screamed as it gripped him in an impenetrable hold, and dragged him upward into its void. 

Castiel knew then that it was over now, as a relief washed over his spirit-form. He listened to Michael’s cries, and was disturbed by how grateful he was to see him in pain. It was an unusual thing for Castiel...but the revenge he just had was well deserved. 

The god looked over to his Paramour and saw Dean’s worried face, knowing that Dean couldn't see him. By a simple thought, Castiel willed his body over his spiritual form. While the skin reshaped over Castiel’s torso, his limbs, and his handsome face, Dean's own expression lightened as he finally saw his Cas. 

The two lovers smiled softly at each other, and Cas started to step forward without much of a second thought. Now that everything was over, there was a moment of peace until the Empty wrapped itself around Cas. Dean’s heart dropped and he screamed in a hopeless horror, 

"CAS! NO, CASTIEL!"

The grace shield Dean was in diminished as Castiel was being taken, and the mortal man moved without thinking. He rushed to the black liquid and fought past the substance, grabbing hold of Cas' torso. Dean pulled as hard as he could.

"CAS!!" Dean shouted and fought hard to hold on. He was losing him. He couldn't believe it and didn’t want it; Dean didn’t want to lose his beloved lord. He pulled again and felt the Empty pushing him away. 

The monster...the substance was ravenous now as it took Michael. It wanted to take hold of everything in its path that was worthy. It sensed Castiel’s presence and heard his prayer from once before in Eros. The Empty had no intention of answering Cas’ prayers...but taking the lonely virtuous god to join the fallen gods was much preferred. 

Lord Castiel couldn’t move as shock stabbed at his being. He wanted to tell his Paramour to stay back. Stay safe. He couldn't speak, or feel Dean’s arms struggling to hold him. A great sorrow struck Cas as he realized that this would be the end of him, and he would not have had the chance to spend eternity with Dean.

_‘Dean, I love you so much!’_ Cas soul-spoke to Dean, and hoped that Dean would hear him. Cas saw as his beloved mortal shut his own eyes while he screamed, continuing to hold onto Castiel. The Empty moved violently to loosen Dean’s grasp, even though the mortal held on with all his strength.

The substance started to lift Dean off the floor, pulling him up alongside Castiel, working its way up, bringing in Michael’s flailing body first. At the same time, it slipped its way in between Dean’s grasp on Castiel, refusing the mortal and loosening it. 

In an instant, Dean lost his grip and fell. He screamed and landed on the floor harshly, hitting his head brutally. 

“Ah!” Dean cried out and twisted in agony until he grew faint. His senses were disoriented, and his mind was going in and out. Cas was all he could think about, all he wanted, and as the deep darkness of the Empty began to vanish, Dean lost consciousness.

***** 

In a dark office, Sam had jerked up out of his daze, and heard people screaming and running in the halls as the building shook disastrously.

“Oh no, Dean!” Sam remembered his brother, and imagined that he was still trapped with Michael in the ballroom. Then the thought of Charlie being used as the sacrifice again dawned on him, and Sam immediately got up off the floor.

Running throughout the halls, Sam pushed past people, and fought his way through the crowd wildly, his heart racing as he worried for his brother, and his friend.

As he abruptly turned a corner, his eyes widened in shock; Charlie was fighting two male Advocates on her own. She dodged the Elysian swords they swung at her, and blocked their kicks and punches.

Sam was frozen with awe, all the while concerned for her until she disarmed one of the men and drove the sword into his chest. The other man charged in reckless rage, hacking and thrusting his sword at Charlie. She dodged the attacks instantly while looking for an opening, which was easy since the Advocate was larger and slower than the other.

Charlie grunted furiously as she took the sword and swung it hard, beheading the man. Dropping the blade, she sighed and turned around.

Sam was in shock and amazed, but there was no time to praise Charlie as the building rocked hard and shook. 

“Lord Castiel is fighting Michael! We have to get out of here!” Charlie started to run. Sam followed her and said,

“But we have to get Dean first!” 

“Castiel has him shielded, he’s safe!” Charlie reassured Sam, but something didn’t feel right to him. He couldn’t leave his brother; not in a situation like this. 

Sam stopped for a moment and watched as Charlie slowed her pace. She turned back to him when she heard his footsteps cease. 

“I’m going back for my brother. You get out of here while you can, Charlie.” Sam started to run without waiting for Charlie to reply. The young woman was quick in her decision making, and wasn’t going to let her friend go off on his own. 

But the building shook harshly again and the light dimmed out. Just as Charlie was catching up to Sam a crowd of civilians came running in between them. The hallway was large but there were too many people, crying out, screaming, and trampling each other.

In horror, Charlie saw the innocent people being run over and rushed over to help them. Sam stopped and saw it too, but he couldn’t stop to help Charlie, he had to go to his brother. 

“HELP THEM! I HAVE TO GET DEAN!” Sam shouted at the top of his lungs hoping Charlie heard him, and started sprinting to the ballroom. 

He kicked the doors open and expected to see Dean and Cas together. Sam’s eyes widened as he saw the black substance of The Empty, and Dean holding onto Castiel. 

It happened so fast. 

Dean’s fall and his body hitting the floor. 

“DEAN!” Sam cried out and shot forward. He knelt over his brother, picking him up and holding him close. Dean was knocked out but alive, and Sam was grateful until he looked up at the Empty as it started fading away. 

Sam saw Cas in the substance and realized he was being taken. 

Sam had to react quickly. He had to save Cas. Holding onto Dean with one arm and raising the other, Sam howled in High Enochian, 

“ _IN THE NAME OF ALL THE GODS OF VIRTUE, I, SAMUEL WINCHESTER BESEECH YOU TO RELEASE LORD CASTIEL OF ELYSIA!”_

There was a pause in time. Everything slowed down except for the Empty; it moved and groaned as it allowed itself to _think._ It was only a split second, before the substance opened up and allowed the God of Love to fall from its grasp. 

Time resumed as Castiel fell, and as he landed on the floor the light turned off and everything went black


	8. Every Other Beautiful Thing...

**3 days later…**

Dean’s eyes shot open as he jolted out of his sleep. Everything was a blur for a moment until his eyes adjusted and he realized he was in his bedroom. The memories of the events that happened rushed to the forefront of his mind and he shook suddenly, looking at his hands. His racing heart slowed down. The sapphire ring was there glowing gently and Dean hoped; he hoped that Cas wasn’t gone.

“Cas.” Dean sobbed and tried to pray. _“Castiel.”_

He wept and remembered how the Empty forced him away. Dean felt so powerless he swore he’d die from heartbreak. He didn’t want to be alone. Being without Cas seemed worse than being sent to Sheol. The thought of it slashed Dean’s mind as he imagined Castiel being gone inside the Empty for all eternity. 

He tried to get up and move and fight through his anxiety, but Dean only found himself lying back down and shaking. But at least he had his ring. It had to be proof that Lord Castiel was still alive. He looked at his ring and touched it and prayed softly. 

Until he heard the soothing voice of his beloved, 

_“Dean, I’m right here.”_

Dean lifted himself up quickly when he heard Cas’ voice and his entire body went loose with relief, as he saw the loving god sitting on the edge of his bed. 

Castiel smiled while reaching out for Dean and carefully touched his hip, squeezing it gently. 

Dean flinched, feeling unreal and uncertain. Castiel shook his head. 

“ _Paramour...this is real.”_ Castiel whispered in High Enochian, with his voice reigning in both authority and comfort. Dean nodded--after a slow moment-- and looked up at Cas as a tear dropped out from his eye. 

_“I saw you being taken...I saw it, Cas,”_ Dean replied fluently in the same language. His shoulders slumped and his face was red from crying so much. _“Are you really here with me, Cas? This is not some sort of trick by Michael is it?”_

_“I am here with you, now and always, Dean.”_ Castiel quickly reached out to his beloved and touched Dean’s freckled cheek. Dean sighed and placed his hands on Cas’ arms, squeezing them and feeling Cas. It was real. He was real.

_“I have the ring...our ring.”_ Dean said. _“It was my only reason to have hope that you were alive.”_

_“I understand my love.”_ Castiel said, and slowly held up his own hand. 

Dean squinted his eyes and narrowed his brows, as he noticed that there was a ring on Cas’ left ring finger. It was made from grace as well, yet, it was a little bit different; the color of it was a soft jade, and it glowed just as bright as the sapphire ring did. Dean was speechless and perplexed for a moment, which made Cas laugh softly. 

_“The rings match our eyes,”_ the kind-hearted god said. _“After all that happened, I figured I’d make myself one too. I am yours and you are mine.”_

Dean sat still. He was happy and grateful. So much so it was hard to move, but when he finally got a grip on himself, Dean embraced Castiel and held onto him tightly. 

Cas hugged Dean back and felt all of his fear and worry melt away. Castiel chuckled softly and kissed Dean’s shoulder, feeling just the same. 

His own concerns washed away, and he allowed his grace to flow off his arms and sway into Dean’s muscles, sending ripples of pleasure and comfort into Dean’s body. Dean moaned and felt Cas’ strong hands running down his sides, holding him tight. So tight to the point that it hurt.

“Cas, ow!” Dean let out, and reached for the god’s hands. Cas immediately loosened his hold and massaged Dean’s waist. 

_“Did that feel real enough, Dean?”_ Cas smirked and planted a light kiss on Dean’s cheek before Dean could complain. Dean shook his head and said, 

“I’ll get you for that.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Cas smiled and pressed his forehead to Dean’s. 

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean.”

_“How did you escape?”_

Castiel lifted his head and sighed, _“Sam saved me.”_

_“How long has it been since?”_ Dean asked.

_“Three days.” Cas answered. “I’ve been waiting for you to wake up.”_

“Why didn’t you wake me up? Couldn't you have done it just by waving your hand?” Dean scoffed and spoke in the Common tongue now.

“I didn’t want to wake you, my dear. Besides, I wanted you to have earthly rest.”

Dean shook his head, not understanding, but Cas continued, “Your mortal body went through some trauma after dealing with the Empty. You know, you basically went toe to toe with a dark being, beyond any creature you or Sam have ever faced. Congratulate yourself Dean, you are now what you mortals call a Top Tier Badass.” 

Dean narrowed his brows and he laughed hard. He hugged his sides and laughed as much as he could. He was so relieved in every way as Castiel joined him. The two fell over each other, lying on the bed, and rejoiced in their relief and happiness. 

Dean even added, “Top Tier, huh? Guess that explains how the hell I could possibly get the chance to screw a god.”

Castiel chortled, “Yeah, Dean, you need a high rank in order to do that.”

“Top Tier rank that is.” 

“Higher than any other.” Cas smiled and went to touch Dean’s face gently until---

“You guys are nerds!” Charlie called out playfully from the hallway. Both she and Sam had been waiting for them to hurry up and come over to the War Room. Personally, Sam was dreading that they would end up having loud sex again, and he was even preparing himself to cover his ears, and walk away. Though Sam was grateful to see Dean’s bedroom door opening. 

“Alright guys, We’re coming out.” Castiel had said, and Sam was beyond grateful. 

He was thankful that he was able to save Cas in the first place because he knew Dean would be so lost with him. He didn’t want Dean to ever go through what he went through, being godless… But, Sam swore if he ever had to hear Castiel and Dean having sex ever again that he would take cold buckets of water, go into the room, and dump it on them. 

Still on the bed with Dean, Castiel read Sam’s mind and howled out with amusement, “Sam, I’d totally transport away and let the water hit Dean first!” 

At the same time, both Dean and Charlie’s eyes widened; it took a split second for them to catch on to what Cas and Sam were talking about. Altogether, everyone listened as Sam scoffed loudly and walked off, heading to the living area of the bunker. Charlie followed suit and watched as Sam shooked his head. Sam just knew that because of the two lovers, he was about to be in for another sleepless night.

“I must say Cas, you indeed have a genuine sense of humor,” Dean murmured, and pulled Castiel closer to him. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean and grinned, 

“My comebacks are funnier in Enochian.” 

Dean threw his head back and let out a howl of glee, “What am I going to do with you?” Then he ducked his head down and kissed Cas deeply, tasting him and feeling his grace flow into him. 

Castiel kissed back but wondered about Dean’s question, flipping it over in his mind. What could Dean do with him...what could they possibly do with each other? Here on Earth there were so many distractions and issues, Castiel wanted an abundance of time with his Paramour, uninterrupted.

The god had been harboring the thought of it for quite a while, ever since he started to rebuild his realm, Eros, in Elysia; he knew that it was all for Dean in the end anyway. 

“Come with me.” Castiel said, pulling away from the kiss softly to look at Dean. 

“Where, Cas?” Dean asked quietly. 

“To Elysia. To my palace.” Cas answered with bright eyes and a hopeful heart. He watched the way Dean’s eyes lit up and he nodded to his god carefully. 

“Yes...Yes, Castiel. I’d like to.” Dean’s voice was soft and low, Castiel loved the sound of it. He loved the sound of Dean saying yes to him.

“Just let me handle a few things. I’ve been out of it for three days, right?” Dean asked. Cas nodded and Dean chuckled, 

“Then I definitely need food and a shower.”

Castiel laughed again and listened as Dean continued,

“...and...”

“And what Dean?” Castiel lifted his brows. He knew what Dean was going to say, yet he wanted to give his mortal a push in the right direction with his question. 

“I have to talk to Sam and say goodbye to him and Charlie.”

“Yes, Dean.” Cas nodded and got up off the bed, guiding Dean with him. Together they walked out of the bedroom, and Castiel went to meet up with Charlie and Sam in the living space. 

A couple of hours passed in heavy anticipation for Dean as he got ready. He struggled to get his words together so that he could speak with Sam. He wasn’t exactly nervous, but he was concerned with what he would say, and how it would be said.

Everyone waited patiently for Dean, and when he finally arrived into the living area, Sam, Cas and Charlie looked up at him. They were all smiles. 

Dean knew immediately that Castiel had spilled the beans. 

“I’m sorry, my love. I couldn’t resist.” Castiel said, and Dean sighed then laughed heartily. 

“We’re going to miss you, Dean.” Charlie got up off the couch and hugged Dean. Dean wrapped his arms around her and shook her side to side. 

“I’m going to miss you too, Charlie,” he said while looking up at Sam as he stood up.

Sam was overjoyed to know that Dean was going to Elysia, and that everything in the end worked out for all of them. It was tough for Sam though. The idea of being without his brother made him anxious, and he almost didn’t want it to happen. But he held back his want and saw that this was all for Dean. So Sam hugged Dean tightly when it was finally his turn. 

“Dean…”

“Sam.” Dean embraced his brother and was thankful for him. “Sammy, I want you to take good care of yourself, okay?” 

Sam laughed. “What am I, twelve? Dean, you know I got this. Besides, I’m fine anyway.” Sam sniffled suddenly and teared up, his eyes betraying him as he spoke. Dean saw through his brother and frowned. 

“I’m serious, Sam.” 

“Yeah, Dean. I know. Just go now and stop worrying about me, okay? I’ll be fine, and if I ever need anything I’ll make sure to pray to Cas.”

Dean nodded and kept his own tears at bay as he and his brother looked at each other. 

“Promise me, if anything goes down make the call. Cas and I will be down faster than you can think, and we’ll be ready to kick all kinds of ass for you.” 

“Dean, I’m going to kick your ass if you don’t get going, man,” Sam smirked. Dean laughed softly and hugged Sam back tighter. 

“Bitch.” Dean joked. 

Sam shook his head and chuckled, 

“Jerk.”

With that, Dean clapped a hand on Sam’s back and let go of him. Looking at him one last time, Dean scoffed and knew he was going to be too busy to even miss Sam. Sam knew it too, and he smiled with gratefulness to see how much Dean had grown since meeting Cas. 

Walking back over to his beloved god, Dean took hold of Castiel’s hand and sighed before smiling softly.

“Ready now?” Cas asked gently. Dean stood up straight and nodded. 

“Yes, Cas. I’m ready.” 

Watching them, both Sam and Charlie stepped back to give them space. Sam blinked for a moment and opened his eyes, just in enough time to see Dean and Castiel transport away. 

He smiled, feeling genuinely happy for Dean, and eternally grateful to Cas. 

*******

There wasn’t any time for the two lovers to marvel at the beauty of Castiel’s heavenly realm. Transporting directly into the God of Love’s bedchamber, Dean and Castiel kissed and fell onto Cas’ massive, unbelievably soft bed. 

Dean lost himself in the sensation of the velvet and silk, moaning and gasping. He realized that the air around them was filled with Castiel’s grace, and ecstasy washed over his mortal body with every breath he took.

His muscles relaxed and his limbs trembled as his chest heaved from just breathing and he rolled over to his side, clutching onto the sheets desperately.

“Breathe slowly, Dean. There’s so much more to experience.” Castiel said. He waved his hand and Dean’s earthly clothing vanished slowly from his body. Cas licked his lips and began to kiss Dean all over as his own clothing disappeared. 

Dean did as he was told and breathed slowly, but it only made the sensation more intense as every cell in his body jumped as Castiel kissed him. He started to cry and sweat, overwhelmed by the heavenly atmosphere, and then Dean flinched as Cas took his throbbing cock into his hot mouth. 

Dean’s eyes widened and he literally saw the stars in the universe as Castiel lifted him up and sucked on him with an iron tight jaw. Teasing him everywhere, tonguing his slit, and kissing all around the thick shaft, Castiel enjoyed Dean’s taste and only paused to sloppily lick Dean’s balls. 

Dean didn’t have to say anything, Castiel knew what he wanted, and the loving, wanton god didn't waste any time. While still working on Dean’s twitching cock, Castiel took an abundance of liquified grace to the tips of his fingers and started to massage Dean’s hole, gently pushing inside the mortal and going straight for his prostate. 

“AWWW!” Dean shot up and felt his muscles contract violently, and his cock throbbed as Cas continued to massage his g-spot and slurp on his tip. 

“AW! CAS!” Dean moaned and kicked his legs all over. He gripped Cas’ messy dark hair and pushed the god’s face down while pumping upward, feeling nothing but euphoria as Castiel kept sucking.

After a long while, Castiel pulled off of Dean’s cock and crawled on top of him. He kissed and allowed Dean to taste his the pre-cum off his lips. Dean groaned, expecting the flavor to be bitter, but the liquid was surprisingly sweet. Hungrily, he kissed Cas back and wrapped his arms around him as their tongues slicked together. 

Castiel listened to Dean’s moans and flicked his tongue rapidly against Dean’s, until he started to squirm underneath him. Dean turned his head away as he began to shake all over, with his eyes rolling back and forth. 

“Come back to me,” Castiel ordered with a kiss, and Dean obeyed instantly, looking back at him. “We’re not done, darling.” 

Dean whimpered as Castiel took hold of his legs and placed them over his shoulders.

“Give it to me, Cas. AW!” Dean could barely get out as Castiel pushed his way inside of him. Kissing his neck, whispering, “ _I Love yous”_ to him in High Enochian, Castiel pumped slowly until Dean was begging for him to fuck him faster. 

Then Dean roared as Castiel began to rut him savagely. Digging deep inside Dean, stretching him out, the liquid grace turned a stark white as it mixed with sweat, saliva, and pre-cum. It splattered all over as their bodies slapped together in Cas’ wild thrust, making a sticky mess between them.

Lost in his own lust, Cas pulled out for a minute, just to see Dean’s lower body squirm, wiggle, and to listen to him thoughtlessly beg for him. 

“Oh, Cas! Cas, please! Keep going. Please don't stop!”

Castiel slammed his massive, slippery cock back into his beloved and listened to Dean squeal. 

“I got you, Dean. I got you!” Cas assured and pounded like a madman, pleased with the delicious sounds Dean made. Feeling the warmth of him and pounding down into his tight wetness, Castiel moaned as he felt his cock swelling with intensity. He wanted to do so much to Dean but he was growing so close. 

Castiel bit down on his lower lip and then growled like a beast, watching as Dean’s pretty face blushed a hot red under his freckles. Dean searched Cas’ eyes and moaned in a strange, innocent way, as Cas became something monstrous. 

Pumping slower and savoring the feeling of being inside Dean, Castiel took his left ring and middle finger and shoved them into Dean’s mouth. Dean groaned and sucked on Cas’ fingers, working his tongue around them as Castiel plunged deeper into him. 

Dean threw his head back and kept sucking. His moaning was muffled and his hands roamed down Cas’ muscled back, until he grabbed hold of the god’s thick ass.

“Awww, Cas!” Dean let out and squeezed Cas’ ass just as Castiel pumped and moved his hands to Dean’s neck.

Castiel grasped Dean’s throat carefully, choking him lightly while slowing his thrusts again. He slammed into him. One. Two. Three times, as he pressed down onto the sides of Dean’s neck, watching and loving the sight of Dean’s face flushing a deeper red.

_“You’re so beautiful, Dean.”_ Castiel pumped slowly but harshly, then let go of Dean to make sure he was okay. Dean gasped for air and received a kiss from Cas before he could catch his breath. 

They moaned in their kiss and grappled for each other, until Castiel pulled his head back and felt himself bursting inside of Dean. His body trembled and he bellowed in both pain and pleasure, then he collapsed on top of Dean and felt the mortal touching him all over. 

Moments passed as they lay together, breathing hard and saying each other’s names. Castiel looked at Dean and adored him while counting every freckle and wandering in the depth of Dean’s green eyes. Dean blushed and looked away, until Cas took hold of his face and made him look back at him. 

They stared at each other for a long while, until Dean took hold of Cas’ face and kissed him. 

Cas’ brows lifted as Dean kissed him and started to push Cas over onto his back. 

“Dean?” 

Dean smiled and got on top of Castiel while running a hand over the god’s messy hair.

“It’s my turn to be on top now, Cas.” Dean chuckled softly and watched Castiel roll his eyes. 

_“Well then, give me your best, Paramour.”_ Castiel laughed, but was startled as Dean got up, flipped him over and hiked up his hips. 

Dean smacked Cas’ ass and said, “Be careful what you wish for. Now, spread your cheeks. I’ve been wanting to see your ass for ages. _”_

Castiel laughed and obliged Dean while reaching back and opening his backside up for him. He expected Dean to start shoving his cock into him and wanted so badly to feel Dean inside him finally. But there was a moment of quiet. Dean had paused; he was too amazed by the sight of Cas’ tight pink muscle.

Dean licked his lips and Cas said, “Come on Dean, I want to feel you.” Cas even wiggled his hips to entice Dean, and laughed. But then he jumped and gasped as Dean spat and plunged his tongue into his hole instead of using his cock. 

Castiel cried out and squirmed around the bed as Dean ate him out and fingered him. He hadn’t realized how good his beloved mortal was with his tongue and his hands. Castiel relished in the fact that he practically had all of eternity to spend with Dean, so he clutched onto the sheets and moaned Dean’s name as he allowed his mortal to have him. 

Every other beautiful thing in Castiel’s realm of Elysia could wait.


	9. Epilogue

**Months later on Earth.**

Everything on Earth was back to normal with Michael gone. His servants were defeated, and peace returned for every mortal. The world seemed a better place, aside from working a few cases here and there. The cases were manageable, and whenever Sam needed backup he called Charlie instead. He knew that Dean and Cas were enjoying themselves on their  _ ‘honeymoon’  _ in the heavenly realms above, so he made a point to leave them be. 

Stepping out of the bunker to watch the night sky, Sam opened up a bottle of beer and stood by the Impala with his hand resting on the roof. The weatherman had predicted clear night skies, and he was right. The moon and the stars shone brightly in the sky and Sam smiled, knowing that Dean and Cas were happy together. 

Then the sudden thought of Dean having a little too much fun up there crossed Sam’s mind and he shook it away, trying not to retch. A second later, Sam laughed. 

“See you later, guys.” He said, raising his beer to the sky, and after taking a swig Sam walked back into the bunker. 

***

After eons of pure bliss, Dean and Cas finally ventured out to see the rest of Castiel’s new palace and realm. Everything was beyond beautiful and mesmerizing, and Dean wondered at all he found; the starry garden filled with silver flowers, the castles made of onyx stone, and the infinite galaxies in the sky that expanded across the universe. 

Dean journeyed with Castiel to those places, and marveled at their light and otherworldliness. He was completely enthralled and enchanted, knowing that it was far beyond his understanding. 

Through seeing the whole universe, Dean’s body, mind, and soul changed. His heart loosened. His eyes brightened and thoughts became clear with peace. Behind him and watching everything, Castiel held Dean close. He smiled and felt it by reading Dean’s heart. It was truly fascinating to witness the change in his Paramour, now that Dean realized what it truly meant to believe and have faith. 

  
  
  


_ +Fin+ _

  
  
  



End file.
